The Demonic Gamer of the Flognarde
by Necrorifter
Summary: One day, the boy woke up and was enjoying his nerd lifestyle until he was involved in an accident. From there, he discovers the power of Gamer bestowed upon him by his Subconscious and not some random omnipresent god or ROB as people love to call them. He decides to visit Dog Days for fun and games that he would not get in his homeworld. perhaps he will get the love he was seeking.
1. Latest Gamer Data

**CALEB'S GAMER DATA**

Contents

 **Status,** **2**

 **Inventory,** **3**

 **Skills,** **5**

 **Perk,** **8**

 **STATS,** **9**

 **Perks Pool,** **11**

 **Options,** **12**

Please go to the next chapter as this is latest updated in Gamer Data for other to see what is going on and keep track of my stuff.

 **Status,**

 **Name: Caleb**

 **HP: 80 (112)**

 **HPR: 4 per second**

 **MP: 120 / 120**

 **MPR: 5.5 per second**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Human**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Age: 16**

 **Level: 4**

 **Strength: 8**

 **Vitality: 8**

 **Dexterity: 8**

 **Intelligence: 12**

 **Wisdom: 11**

 **Charisma: 23**

 **Luck: 23**

 **Stat Points: 20**

 **Perk Points: 1**

 **Status: Death Protected – If you are put in a situation where you could have died, then you will merely turn into Human Ball… It looks like a chibi version of you but sphere looking. While in Human Ball, all of your stats but Vitality are effective 1 and you recover from damages at a far faster rate, once you are near recover, then you will return to normal form.**

 **Inventory,**

 **You have You are wearing a Leather Armor with Leather pant and Leather shoes to match. It proves a low defense, it also lighter than Heavy Armors. You are holding Iron Board Sword, it a good large sword but you want to get a better strength to handle this size, which is tied to makeshift Leather Hook to your back. You are holding Daemonium, a demonic book that you have not dabbled in yet, which are bounded to makeshift Leather Sling to your left hip. You have 27 Bones, 5 Bone Bags of Dust, 9 Tusk, 13 Leather, 11 Leather Strips, 6 Iron Ingot. You have 2,300 silver coins to spend.**

 **Name: Daemonium**

 **Type: Magical Weapon / Book of Knowledge**

 **Bio: Teaches you about Demonology which is the study of demons and their demonic magic. Come in 5 stages of learning, each stage requirement ritual, and a certain amount of Intelligence to move on next stage, but wisdom to resist the influence. Caution wisdom is not offered until the ritual is completed to resist. So be certain to have high wisdom, unless you want to be a puppet of Influence of the Demon Clan, but you can still upgrade wisdom or have an object with enchantment to resist influence later on to resist it.**

 **Stages,**

 **Stage 1: Intelligence of 25 to unlock this stage and learn about demonology skill.**

 **Stage 2: Intelligence of 25 and human blood to unlock this stage and learn low-level demonic magic.**

 **Stage 3: Intelligence of 30 and demon blood to unlock this stage and learn mid-level demonic magic and how to summon low-level demons.**

 **Stage 4: Intelligence of 40 and living humanoid sacrifice to unlock this stage and learn high-level demonic magic and how to summon mid-level demons as well the ability to shift into half-demon form.**

 **Stage 5: Intelligence of 50 and a demon sword to unlock this stage and learn how to summon high-level demons and ability to shift into full-demon form, you also unlock Perk: Demon Lord, which allow you command demons absolutely and is the first true step to form your own demon clan under the nose of Influence of the Demon Clan as you are spreading your own influences over the demons.**

 **Spells,**

 **Firebolt – Classic move that sent a bolt of flame that set the opponent on fire.**

 **Damage – 25 (35.5)**

 **MP Cost – 10 (7.5)**

 **Minor Fire Shield – A small shield of fire are form front of you to protect you and set melee opponent on fire.**

 **Defense – 15**

 **Damage – 10 (16)**

 **MP Cost – 15 (11.25)**

 **Fire Light – A flaming orb to illuminate your pathway.**

 **MP Cost – 5 (3.75)**

 **Name: Iron Broadsword**

 **Type: Heavy Melee weapon**

 **Damage – 15 (20)**

 **Name: Leather Armor**

 **Type: Light Armor**

 **Defense – 10 (14)**

 **Skills,**

 **Art of the Melee Combat,**

 **Level 4 out of 10**

 **Improve melee damage and armor defense by 5% per levels.**

 **Current: Increase melee damage and armor defense by 20%**

 **Next: Increase melee damage and armor defense by 25%**

 **Art of the Magic Combat,**

 **Level 3 out of 10**

 **Improve magic damage by 10% per levels.**

 **Current: Increase magic leveling by 30%**

 **Next: Increase magic leveling by 40%**

 **Physical Endurance,**

 **Level 4 out of 10**

 **Increase how durable your HP is by 10% per level.**

 **Current: HP durable is increase by 40%**

 **Next: HP durable is increase by 50%**

 **Mana Manipulation,**

 **Level 5 out of 10**

 **Decrease MP cost of casting magic by 5% per level.**

 **Current: Decrease MP cost of magic by 25%**

 **Next: Decrease MP cost of magic by 30%**

 **Pseudo ID Create/Destroy,**

 **Level 5 out of 10**

 **Create a barrier around you for a variety of purposes that increase with level. This can affect the party once you unlock them. You can also escape them. Higher level allows you to escape higher level barrier.**

 **MP Cost – 20 (16)**

 **Empty – A barrier that renders you invisible and intangible. If you use PD without specific which one to use, the empty will be used in its place. Increase level to increase size by the 5-yard square is only about enough for 4 people to stay in. Unlock more feature for Empty PD once increase the level.**

 **Current: 25-yard square and allow party members to become invisible and intangible here. You can transport thing using Empty PD, allowing you to make camp that spawn whatever you use Empty PD.**

 **Next: 30- yard square and allow party members to become invisible and intangible here. You can transport thing using Empty PD, allowing you to make camp that spawn whatever you use Empty PD. You can create portal to summon minions.**

 **Undead – A barrier that raises an undead force to raze down the living. Every level increases the quantity and quality of undead which increase the amount and quality of loots, also are impacted by your difficulty level. Caution, this actually raise undead that is not bound to you, so they can invade town and kingdom. Size is depending on the level of Empty PD and triple its size.**

 **Current: medium quality and medium quantity undead force within 75-yard square.**

 **Next: medium-high quality and medium quantity undead force within 90-yard square. You can place shackle on Undead, which allow you to choose which show up or not but understand that whatever did not show up will gathered and release when Undead Bosses show up.**

 **Demons – A barrier that summons a demonic force that will corrupting everything. Every level increases the quantity and quality of demons which increase the amount and quality of loots, also are impacted by difficulty level. Caution, this actually summon demons that are not bound to you, so they can invade town and kingdom. Size is depending on the level of Empty PD and triple its size.**

 **Current: medium quality and medium quantity demon force within 75-yard square.**

 **Next: medium-high quality and medium quantity demon force within 90-yard square. You can place shackle on Demon, which allow you to choose which show up or not but understand that whatever did not show up will gathered and release when Demon Bosses show up.**

 **Animal Bandits – A barrier that summons the Bandits of the Flognarde that come to plunder you and their surroundings. Every level increases the quantity and quality of Bandits which increase the amount and quality of loots, also are impacted by difficulty level. Caution, this actually sent the Bandits that are not bound to you, so they can invade town and kingdom. Size is depending on the level of Empty PD and triple its size.**

 **Current: medium quality and medium quantity demon force within 75-yard square.**

 **Next: medium-high quality and medium quantity demon force within 90-yard square. You can place shackle on Bandit, which allow you to choose which show up or not but understand that whatever didn't show up will gathered and release when Bandit Bosses show up.**

 **Swordplay,**

 **Level 4 out of 10**

 **Allow you to wield a sword better as you level up. This gives you the knowledge of swords combat art but needs to be practice being good at it. Max this out meaning you will get perk Swordsman and passively know all the basic combat skills such as combat roll, block, parry, deflect, and advanced combat skill are passive but require thought while expert combat skill requires you to actively use it.**

 **Current: You are now an Apprentice with Sword weapons.**

 **Next: You are now a Journeyman with Sword weapons**

 **Crafts Knowledge,**

 **Level 3 out of 10**

 **Allow you to craft objects and tools for uses or otherwise. Options and Improvements availability increased with levels. Max this out give you Crafter perk.**

 **Current: You are now an Apprentice Crafter**

 **Next: You are now an Apprentice Crafter**

 **Perk,**

 ** _Gamer's Mind_** **–** **You are immune to most negative mental debuffs. You are also forced to be calm in the most situation.**

 ** _Gamer's Body_** **–** **Your body are living life like a game character, any damage you take impact you, but there no permanent damage unless it can occur as debuffs. You can sleep to recover HP and MP.**

 ** _Gamer's System_** **\- This allows you to save and load, respawn, do the normal game stuff that is not part of the Gamer's Mind or Body, as of the moment, if you die, you have to start over, but stuffs gets pass over such as stats, perks. But with this perk, you can choose to continue and not lose any progress besides some minor drawback since as passing of the time.**

 ** _The Gamer's Soul_** **–** **Attuned your soul to the world, allow you to follow the rules of reality more closely without seeming outsider and draw attention from those who are higher up in reality pyramid. Also enable you to sense energy level of beings such as God, Spirit, Normal, etc. The following is as in you turn to a beast ball if on Dog Day Universe, or you are a normal human if on Bleach Universe without seeming off to Reaper.**

 **STATS,**

 **Strength: 8**

 **Your Strength decides how physically strong you are, get high stat and you can move a mountain with some effort wear ton heavy armor. I could say you can carry more, but you have inventory for that anyway. Melee non-magical skills seem to come naturally to you. Also influence the damage of melee-based weapons such as broadsword and daggers.**

· **Formula of Damage: (Strength time .25) + Damage of weapon = (Damage)**

 **Vitality: 8**

 **Your Vitality influence your HP and it regen, but it can function as poison and disease resistance as well shorten most of physical debuff. So, have high point in this stat mean that you basically are Deadpool, just more pretty and without cancers. This also influence the defense point of armor.**

· **Formula of Defense: (Vitality time .25) + Defense of armor = (Defense)**

· **Formula of Damage reduction by Defense: ((Damage) - (Defense)) time 2 = Damage dealt to HP** ** _, notice that negative value is consider 0 unless you have skill or perk that can heal from damage. The remaining damage cannot go over the original (Damage) unless it a critical hit._**

· **Formula of HP: Vitality time 10 = (HP)**

· **Formula of HPR: Vitality time .5 = (HPR)**

 **Dexterity: 8**

 **Your Dexterity basically decides your speed. You are good at reacting, you see thing much slower than they are, you have good agility along with dexterity. This also affects how skill you are with aiming, whatever it a firearm or artillery or anything that require or that you can aim with. Ranged non-magical skills seem to come naturally to you. Also influence the damage of ranged-based weapons such as guns and bows.**

· **Formula of Damage: (Dexterity time .25) + Damage of weapon = (Damage)**

 **Intelligence: 12**

 **Your Intelligence is how smart you are… You notice that you can learn skills faster, you can understand thing easier, and magic seems to come naturally to you. Also influence the damage of magic-based and tech-based weapons that do not fall within physical domain of melee or ranged weapons such as magic staffs, wands.**

· **Formula of Damage: (Intelligence time .25) + Damage of weapon = (Damage)**

· **Formula of MP: Intelligence time 10 = (MP)**

 **Wisdom: 11**

 **Your Wisdom decides if you know what best course of the path is to take. It also influences your MP and it regen. So high points in this stat mean that you are always full of mental energy and can cast spells forever and do anything that bring out your mental or spiritual energy.**

· **Formula of MPR: Wisdom time .5 = (MPR)**

 **Charisma: 23**

 **Your Charisma decides how easy is it to convince people to your side, get high stat and you can easily get in anyone pant with but a single word. Now go and fuck them all.**

 **Luck: 23**

 **Your Luck… This increase the quality of goods you get from treasure, this also decide if you can get a lucky check at a situation when you fail your other stats check such as arrow curve around you by mysterious wind when you fail to dodge the arrow in time because of low dexterity. There are variations of other minor and major impact that this Luck can impact but I will decide how and when they impact.**

 **Perks Pool,**

 **Pawn – 50% boost to your Luck and Charismas.**

 **Rook – 75% boost to your Strength and 25% boost to your Vitality.**

 **Knight – 75% boost to your Dexterity and 25% boost to your Vitality**

 **Bishop – 50% boost to your Intelligence and Wisdom.**

 **Queen – 25% boost to all of your Stats.**

 **King – 100% boost to single Stat of your choice.**

 **Magician – 25% reduced in the energy cost of casting magic.**

 **Swordsman – Passive allow you to know basic melee combat such as parry, deflect, combat roll, etc.**

 **Crafter – Give your logical sense of how crafting work without the need to understand every step of the way, basically you know all blueprint like it was Minecraft Universe. Without this, you need to acquire blueprint and crafting level to view it in crafting menu but with this perk, you do not need a blueprint, just crafting level.**

 ** _Demon Gift_** **–** **100% boost to the leveling of demonology and demon magic.**

 ** _Demon Drainer_** **–** **You are draining Flognarde magic field and gain 100% boost to all Stats but at the cost of everyone non-demon become hostile toward you.**

 ** _Demon Curse_** **–** **You become immortal but become more influenced by the demonic entities.**

 ** _Purifier_** **–** **You have the ability to cleanse the demonic energies from the demonic entities and return them to their original form. This can be used to purify other objects as well.**

 ** _The Outsider_** **–** **You have gained the Mark of the Outsider, this is different from the Mark in the Outsider Universe as I add my feats on it. I guess you can call this Mark of the Subconscious.**

 ** _The Gravewalker_** **–** **Yep, this is the same thing as in Shadow over Mordor and Shadow of War Universe, only that you do not have some old elf wraith but yourself as your own wraith, this system will act differently than the original.**

 **Options,**

 **Gameplay – Edit how the gameplay work such as difficult, auto loot, time pause.**

 **Gameplay,**

 **Difficult – Normal mode – Thing is normal compared to your level, this impact level generator, NPC generator, and loot generator.**

 **Autoloot – On – This allow you to automatically pick up all loot and put them in your Inventory once the battle is completed, notice that nothing is stopping you from picking up loots in the middle of battle nor does it stop you from using loots in the battlefield.**

 **Time Pause – On – This pause your "game" every time you enter screen such as Main Menu, Status, Inventory, etc.**

 **Mini-Map – On – This allow you to see a small version of the map in your field of view.**

 **HUD – On – This allow you to see vary of interface in your field of view such as nametag, level, locations. Several options are tied to this, so turn off this will turn off other such as Mini-Map options.**

 **Graphic – Edit how visual well look like such as brightness, 2D or 3D modes.**

 **Graphic,**

 **Brightness – Normal – This edit how bright or dark the visual is to you, this can give you an edge if increase for night time, but it will not replace Night Vision peak and thing like that and can negatively impact you if an increase to bright during daytime such as temporary blinded.**

 **View of the Game – Inner – You can see the game as if you are in the game if it is set to Inner or view the game from 'movie theater of your mind' if set to Outer.**

 **View of the Person – First Person – You can see the game through your eye if First Person, or from behind your shoulder if set to the third person, you can set to bird eye for real-time strategy or old fashion role-play game such as RuneScape look.**

 **Audio – Edit how sound... well sound like, such as subtitles, level of sound, languages.**

 **Audio,**

 **Language – English Only – You hear this Language from other, but that does not mean everyone understands this language when you speak this. You can set the Only tag to Language to force everyone to speak and understand this Language which applied to all languages. Of course, if you want to learn a different language then do not pick this option.**

 **Subtitle – Off – You can see the closed caption. This option is tied to HUD if that off then this option is off.**

 **Volume – Normal – This change how loud or quiet thing sound to you, set it loud can you can easily hear mouse crawling in next room, but again it did not replace the Superior Hear peak or the like of it as if someone yell next to you when it set to loud, then you can become temporary deaf and stunned.**

 **Cheat – Edit the reality for cheating or unregular reasons such as god mode or gender bend.**

 **Cheat,**

 **None are available at the moment.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Demonic Gamer of the Flognarde**

 **I own only my OC character. Those of Dog Days and The Gamer go to their owner, any other claims and content that you see that do not belong to me… do not belong to me but to their owner.**

 **I make this because I wish to try my hand at writing story since I am making games and I want to improve my writing skill a lot, this way I can make a story to my games, maybe even change those stories I write here to game. I will need Beta-Reader as I will admit that my grammar will be glaring mistakes here as I am struggling with how grammar work, but not just that, but I need beta-reader to see if I am doing this type of story since it seems I am making my character talking to themselves too much for my taste.**

 **Key:**

*BOOM* - major sound effects that shook the Gamer.

"Hey, no lollygagging." – character speaking.

'What the Fuck!' – mental thought.

 **Welcome to the Dream! – Subconscious talking.**

 **"** **You dare to resist us!" – Demon talking.**

This seems familiar to me. – Action Narrative or monologuing in the head.

 **Chapter 1**

*DING*

The young male who could not be older than middle 20. This man is same as every typical nerd that are living under mom basement. He is a nerd who loves playing game and unlike other socially awkward nerds, he does, in fact, hang out with his friends over a game like Dragon and Dungeons. Of course, regular party like most people do nowadays are outside of his comfort zone, not that it matters to him as he finds them rather pointless.

He slams the alarm clock as he is waking up from his twin size bed. He is rubbing the sleep out of his eye.

"Caleb? Are you awake yet? Breakfast is ready." His mom called,

"Yeah, I am awake." Caleb response.

Caleb continues to get up when he notices something is off.

"Huh, am I looking from the third person view? In the waking world?" Caleb asked himself, at the same time, he says that the view suddenly zooms in to his head and view outside of his eyes.

"Huh, damn hallucination, let me check something." I did my reality check of the morning.

"Hands look fine, the time seems stable and words are not flying around. So, this is not a dream."

I remember when I first learn about a technique called Lucid Dream. That was several years ago, now I got better at it. Though it is starting to get harder to tell the difference between this 'physical' reality and the 'dream' reality.

"I better get dressed for college and work afterward," I say to myself.

After getting dressed, I went upstairs to eat breakfast. Once, I finished eating, I left for the college which is only several blocks away. Thank god for mom that always thinking ahead of future plans. I am walking down the street when I notice my friends are waving at me from the other side of the street. We set up Dungeon and Dragon club for college, naturally, no one come beside me and my friends. I cross the street while waving to my friends, not pay attention to street… or the incoming traffic…

*HONK!*

I felt myself slowly lift into the air as the world seem to slow down, the female driver has such a scared expression label all over her face. My friends look shocked as the event unfurling before their eyes. As I approaching the ground knowing I will meet my demise as I cannot feel anything below my neck.

"Heh, I guess I have finally met my match, goodbye everyone…" I gasp out my final breath and the world starts to fade away as I finally passed away.

*DING*

"This fucking alarm clock, I just died and you still bugging me in the afterlife too," I grumble.

Huh, my hand is seeing though… So, this is similar to the astral body, So I guess there is truth to those stories behind the techniques, though this one called Astral Projection. Now, I think about it, there no alarm clock, so where the sound comes from.

Suddenly a blue screen pops up in my face.

"GRAH!" I yell out in fright.

As I calm down, I look at the familiar screen.

"Hey, this is the same screen as the Gamer from Manhwa did. Huh, is this because of my mental dream afterlife or because some random god decide to bestow upon me?" I ask aloud. The screen shows this,

 **"** **Congratulations, you have died and are freed from the boring world of Earth. You have practiced some stuff that gives you knowledge outside of your reality, though it is technically outside of your dimension not reality. Now, do you want my gift to be the Gamer?"**

 **Yes/No**

"huh, not really exactly something to congratulate about" I ponder as my hand hovers over yes button before I click on it and then everything went black.

 **Well, you already know the basic of Gamer's ability. But do you want to go through tutorial anyway?**

"Sure, better safe than sorry and all that," I said as the screen disappear.

 **I bet you wish you follow that logic before you decide to step into the street without looking both ways.**

I winced at that jab.

 **Say status or think status to bring up your status.**

"status," I say, as there practically nothing but darkness around, so no one can judge me beside this god.

 **True, but beware of what hiding in the darkness and I am not god, just your subconscious.**

True, this is not earth anymore, so anything can be possible included monsters and bogeyman and all that nightmarish stories that I heard when exploring the dark part of the internet, and I do not mean Deep Web or Dark Web, I mean like Creepypasta and websites like that. And Subconscious, huh so this is my mindscape and I will most likely be living in worlds whatever my mind makes.

 **Yeah, sorry no going against actual gods unless it is within my world, but hey, the afterlife is a long time. Who to said you will not find a way to actually gain powers that are outside of my ability.**

 **Status,**

 **Name: Caleb**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Specie: Human**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Age: 16**

 **Level: 1**

 **Strength: 0**

 **Vitality: 0**

 **Dexterity: 0**

 **Intelligence: 0**

 **Wisdom: 0**

 **Charisma: 0**

 **Luck: 0**

 **Stat Points: 80**

 **Perk Points: 0**

 **Status: Dead- You are dead and cannot do shit!**

Huh, I got younger and still keep my gender, at least I do not end up as magical little girl… But I do not understand why all my stats are zero and why is there 80 stat points when I only have 7 stats to spent on?

 **So, you have a second chance and the default is 10 point in each state and 10 points to spend as you wish, but I feel like give you full change as I am your subconscious and not some random omnipresent being.**

"Sweets!" I jumped in joy before I immediate allot all of my stat points and this is the result.

 **Name: Caleb**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Human**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Age: 16**

 **Level: 1**

 **Strength: 6**

 **Vitality: 7**

 **Dexterity: 7**

 **Intelligence: 10**

 **Wisdom: 10**

 **Charisma: 20**

 **Luck: 20**

 **Stat Points: 0**

 **Perk Points: 0**

 **Status: Dead- You are dead and cannot do shit!**

 **Okay, now I shall offer you a selection of the worlds for you to 'spawn in'**

 **High School DxD**

 **Naruto**

 **Pokémon**

 **Dog Days**

 **Poke girl**

 **RWBY**

Huh, some of those are great options and some are lusty, but this is my afterlife! but how does stat impact me as I image god will give knowledge and bending my body as I level up, but how do you do this as you are not god?

 **Oh, you know how you can seem to speak perfect and everyone nodding along with you in your mind or dream, but when you do the same thing in waking world, then it just sounds wrong. Or even when you can do all that fighting moves in a dream even though you never have done shit in waking world. This work similar to that, I just bend the world to your stat rather than change you to the world.**

Huh, this makes sense, so if I put a point in strength, rather than making me stronger, it just makes other weaker.

 **That about summed it up. Though you can scale it down or up, this way you do not have to be all powerful all the time. Have you made you decide on the word choices?**

I am actually struck between RWBY or Dog Days, as those get few loves from fanfiction to compare to other worlds. Though I am tempted to pick Poke girl or High School DxD, I can always go lust path on other worlds anyway. Though I cannot remember if there has ever been a crossover between Dog Days and The Gamer.

"I think I will go with Dog Days, as the whole competition is based on the game which suits my ability nice, and dog girls and cat girls and other animal girls… fuck me, I am furry, again this is my afterlife." I respond to the screen.

 **Very well, have fun! You will return here once you died or enter Main Menu.**

"Wait, there is the main me-fuuuuuuuck!" I yell at the floor under me shattered as I fell through the sky. This is such a clinch way to enter this particular world but, yet it fit the damn lore of this world! While I am still falling through the sky, I notice that there no color orb around me, but no other color orb falling through the air either.

"So, it seems that I am in either the hero or heroes are already here, or I am here way before the season 1 but look like I don't get summoned, now I have to explain why I am here without revealing that their existence may be part of my mind or that I am technically their god…" I told myself as I am still falling for over 5 damn minutes…

"Hmm, I wonder which side I could take in this competition, that is if I even can join in the first place…" I musing to myself. I notice that I am going to crash in one of the forests of Flognarde… Aww, shit, look like I go to fight demons to level up, let hope it not one of those high-level demon sword shit… maybe I could start learning to craft and repair skills in case the demon in this world does stripping men clothes as well.

I finally crashed into the forest. I got up and instantly got hit by a blue screen.

 **Welcome to the Flognarde, The Main Land of the Dog Days Universe! Now you will pick your starting faction and their lore, then you get to change your gender and race, then starting perks to start you off.**

"Aww sweet" as I yell in joy.

 **Are you the handsome boy or the cute girl?**

"Boy… There better not be a someone like Professor Oak in this world" I said.

 **Species? Are you the regular and boring human race that has the potential to become gods themselves, or are you the furry nonhuman of this world?**

"Still human," I said.

 **Now for the starting faction,**

 **Do you want to join the Biscotti Republic, home to the dog people and their leader Millhiore Firianno Biscotti or otherwise known as Millhi, or the Galette Lion Territory, home to the cat people and their leader Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois?**

"Huh, there just two factions?" I said.

 **No, there also are Principality of Pastillage, home to the squirrel people and their leader Courvert Eschenbach Pastillage or known as Courvert and the Influence of the Demon Clan and their leader which is just corruption influences. You can form your own faction if none interest you by going solo then build up from there, though it does not recommend at this moment.**

Huh, there is Demon faction? And I can even make my own faction, though that will be a bad idea since I am low level… But

"What do you mean by lore?" I asked.

 **You can decide from the list of options of how you come across the faction or join them.**

"Oh, you mean like I can either be found by them and raised or I born into them," I asked for clarity.

 **Correct, and you can back out if you want to see other faction lore.**

"Then let see what lore I can get from demon faction," I said.

 **You wander through the demon-infested forest of the Flognarde and came across the sword impaled in the stone with demonic energic coursing throughout its body. You draw it out of the sword and gain the power of the demon, but you have to battle the demon within every night for the control of your mind.**

 **Gain,**

 **•** **Knowledge of demonology and their magic.**

 **•** **50% stronger physical form due to the demonic magic coursing throughout your body.**

 **•** **Ability to shapeshift into half-demon form and full-demon form for a boost in power and magic.**

 **Lose,**

 **•** **You lose control of your body over to demon if you lose the battle of the mind.**

 **•** **Your intelligent and wisdom take a negative 25% impact due to battling demon every day.**

 **•** **You gain demonic visage that makes other wary and fearful of you.**

 **•** **You gain demon blood that allows you control demon over time until you completely become half-demon and keep your will permanent, but at cost of becoming weaken to holy magic and other demon hunters will go after you if you show your demon side to them.**

 **You wander through the demon-infested forest of the Flognarde and got ambushed by the demonic being that is capable of a hostile takeover of the host body and mind. But your unique ability of the Gamer's Mind and Body allow you to resist the hostile takeover of the demonic being but cause you to become demonic Gamer.**

 **Gain,**

 **•** **Knowledge of demonology and their magic.**

 **•** **Start at the permanent half-demon form and later into full-demon form for a boost in power and magic.**

 **Lose,**

 **•** **You gain demonic visage that makes other wary and fearful of you.**

 **•** **You gain demon blood that progressing turn you into full-demon permanent but at cost of becoming weaken to holy magic and other demon hunters will go after you.**

 **You wander through the demon-infested forest of the Flognarde and discover a ruin and within the demonic book that allows you to learn demonology and demon magic.**

 **Gain,**

 **•** **You gain the book that teaches you knowledge of demonology and their magic over time.**

 **•** **You get to keep your humanity.**

 **Lose,**

 **•** **No instant knowledge of demonology and their magic.**

 **•** **You have to learn knowledge over time.**

 **•** **You lose humanity if you are delving too deep into the demonic book.**

"Well, shit I can see the benefit of those options, but demon hunters? Must be those fox people that seal demons away in an attempt to return them to their original form." I musing to myself

Clearly, I rather learn demon stuff over time like the certain demon lord that I bet are sealed right now. But leaderless demon clan? I guess that why it called INFLUENCE of the demon clan, in the sense that there is no leader but a purpose, so the Demon Lord could be one who has power and skills to hold the entire demon clan under one purpose and that is to influence the whole Flognarde and bring it under the corruption of the demon. But I wonder if I can become the leader and change the purpose of the demon, after all, it is to influence but not necessary to corrupts.

"I wish to discover the book as there are already heroes for other faction and I will make my own faction out of the demon clan!" I yell out to the forest.

 **You have chosen the third options and the secret pathway to form your own faction that rebel against the Influence of the Demon Clan.**

"Hmm, could have I got the book or something? I asked.

 **You will get the book in the ruin, now pick your starting 3 perks. You can save the perks for later.**

 **Perks,**

 **Pawn – 50% boost to your Luck and Charismas.**

 **Rook – 75% boost to your Strength and 25% boost to your Vitality.**

 **Knight – 75% boost to your Dexterity and 25% boost to your Vitality**

 **Bishop – 50% boost to your Intelligence and Wisdom.**

 **Queen – 25% boost to all of your Stats.**

 **King – 100% boost to single Stat of your choice.**

 ** _Demon Gift_** **–** **100% boost to the leveling of demonology and demon magic.**

 ** _Demon Drainer_** **–** **You are draining Flognarde magic field and gain 100% boost to all Stats but at the cost of everyone non-demon become hostile toward you.**

 ** _Demon Curse_** **–** **You become immortal but become more influenced by the demonic entities.**

 ** _Purifier_** **–** **You have the ability to cleanse the demonic energies from the demonic entities and return them to their original form. This can be used to purify other objects as well.**

 ** _The Outsider_** **–** **You have gained the Mark of the Outsider, this is different from the Mark in the Outsider Universe as I add my feats on it. I guess you can call this Mark of the Subconscious.**

 ** _The Gamer's System_** **–** **This allows you to save and load, respawn, do the normal game stuff that is not part of the Gamer's Mind or Body, as of the moment, if you die, you have to start over, but thing gets a pass over such as stats, perks. But with this perk, you can continue and not lose any progress besides some minor drawback since as passing of the time.**

 ** _The Gravewalker_** **–** **Yep, this is the same thing as in Shadow over Mordor and Shadow of War Universe, only that you do not have some old elf wraith but yourself as your own wraith, this system will act differently than the original.**

"Do those starting perks disappear if I do not choose them right now?" I asked.

 **The Unique perks such as Purifier do not disappear, but the common perks such as Rook get to swap out for another random perk. You can only have up to 10 common perks at once for perk list, but Unique perks stay there until you get them.**

"In that case, I will get The Gamer's System as that is useful for me to boost myself as The Gamer. But I think I will save the perks point for later. But when do they get to swap out and how much perk points and stat points do I get?" I asked.

 **The common perks list gets randomized every time you open the list, but the unique perks list only updated every time you level up. Actions you did to unlock perk such as Demon Blood by drinking demon blood, sometimes you do not need Perk Points as some perk are available upon unlocking such as Demon Blood. You get 1 Perk Points every 5 levels, and 5 Stat Points every level. Unique perk will look like italic while common perk is normal.**

 **Here your updated Status,**

 **Name: Caleb**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Human**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Age: 16**

 **Level: 1**

 **Strength: 6**

 **Vitality: 7**

 **Dexterity: 7**

 **Intelligence: 10**

 **Wisdom: 10**

 **Charisma: 20**

 **Luck: 20**

 **Stat Points: 0**

 **Perk Points: 2**

 **Status: None – Nothing interesting is impacting you yet.**

 **You can say Perk or Skill to see your Perk or Skill List.**

"Perk," I said.

 **Perk,**

 **Gamer's Mind – You are immune to most negative mental debuffs. You are also forced to be calm in the most situation.**

 **Gamer's Body – Your body are living life like a game character, any damage you take impact you, but there no permanent damage unless it can occur as debuffs. You can sleep to recover damage and energy.**

 **Gamer's System - This allows you to save and load, respawn, do the normal game stuff that is not part of the Gamer's Mind or Body, as of the moment, if you die, you have to start over but stuffs gets pass over such as stats, perks. But with this perk, you can choose to continue and not lose any progress besides some minor drawback since as passing of the time.**

"Skill," I said.

 **Skill,**

 **None at the moment.**

"Figure that I won't have any skills, but now I notice that there is no HP or MP or anything like it." I mystified.

 **I have gotten rid of HP and MP as they are rather pointless and instead it will continue like normal life but there no missing arms or legs or actually bleeding unless it as debuffs. MP will be in your energy, so use it too much and you will fall asleep.**

I suppose that does make it easier, but that will be harder for me to gauge if the enemy is close to death or not…

 **True, but status debuff and observe skill that you will gain could help you gauge if the enemy is close to death or not.**

"Hmm?" I notice that I was walking the whole conversation and came across an old ruin that look awfully similar to forest temple in Minecraft Universe… This must be where I find the book, perhaps there is something else that can help me such as weapons or armors.

I went in the ruin, it was dark in compared to the outside, at least there is some light in first place. I move slowly as I bet that there have to be trapped for ruin that somehow has a demonic book laying around. I can see that there are broken stones and vines growing around them. Huh, there is the stairway that leads to downstairs. I decide to go down, slowly I notice it got a lot darker.

"Damn, I cannot see shit" I grumble. Wait, don't the system have option list? As I thought that the system options pop up.

 **Options,**

 **Gameplay – Edit how the gameplay work such as difficult, auto loot, time pause.**

 **Graphic – Edit how visual well look like such as brightness, 2D or 3D modes.**

 **Audio – Edit how sound... well sound like, such as subtitles, level of sound, languages.**

 **Cheat – Edit the reality for cheating or unregular reasons such as god mode or gender bend.**

"Holy Shit, there is Cheat section? So, I am guessing Main Menu take me to that void for big stuff and if I say Menu instead of Main Menu, it will show me a list of... well menu such as Status, Main Menu, Skills? I ask aloud.

 **Correct, This way you don't just get warp back to Main Menu Void every time you want to see what list you have, but you have to go to Main Menu to load game or change world or new change etc., though you can save in bed without heading to Main Menu, or go to Main Menu to save anytime. Oh, and any of these can be updated with times.**

"Okay," I said as I check out Gameplay.

 **Gameplay,**

 **Difficult – Normal mode – Thing is normal compared to your level, this impact level generator, NPC generator, and loot generator.**

 **Autoloot – Off – This allow you to automatically pick up all loot and put them in your Inventory once the battle is completed, notice that nothing is stopping you from picking up loots in the middle of battle nor does it stop you from using loots in the battlefield.**

 **Time Pause – Off – This pause your "game" every time you enter screen such as Main Menu, Status, Inventory, etc.**

 **Mini-Map – Off – This allow you to see a small version of the map in your field of view.**

 **HUD – Off – This allow you to see vary of interface in your field of view such as nametag, level, locations. Several options are tied to this, so turn off this will turn off other such as Mini-Map options.**

Interesting, better turn those on.

 **Notice: Autoloot, Time Pause, Mini-Map, and HUD is now turn on.**

I suddenly notice mini-map appear in the upper-right corner of my view.

"Hmm, okay that nice, I can now 'see' where I am, but let try graphic next," I said.

 **Graphic,**

 **Brightness – Normal – This edit how bright or dark the visual is to you, this can give you an edge if increase for night time, but it will not replace night vision and thing like that and can negatively impact you if an increase to bright during the daytime.**

"Huh, seem there only one option for graphic, but I guess that not surprising considering it is hard to change graphic if you are living the game rather than looking at it from the screen..." I say to myself.

 **Notice: A New feature is now unlocked in Graphic.**

 **Graphic,**

 **Brightness – Normal – This edit how bright or dark the visual is to you, this can give you an edge if increase for night time, but it will not replace Night Vision peak and thing like that and can negatively impact you if an increase to bright during daytime such as temporary blinded.**

 **View of the Game – Inner – You can see the game as if you are in the game if it is set to Inner or view the game from 'movie theater of your mind' if set to Outer.**

 **View of the Person – First Person – You can see the game through your eye if First Person, or from behind your shoulder if set to the third person, you can set to bird eye for real-time strategy or old fashion role-play game such as RuneScape look.**

Huh, I will just increase Brightness to bright just for this ruin.

 **Notice: Brightness has been temporary increase to Bright for this dungeon.**

Nice, so the system does kinds of stuff for me and has a timer as well. Well, I can see things in this darker a lot better, not perfect but much better compared to how I have been blindly walking around. With newfound sight, I explored the basement of the dungeon.

*CLANK*

Aww shit, I step on one of a pressure plate.

"Huh, nothing happens? I guess this ruin is really old." I muse, but it cannot be that old consider that great dungeon in one of the kingdoms is over thousand years old and still work… I bet something happens and is just waiting for me.

I finally came across an old chest, I open it. There is Rusty Iron Longsword and an Iron Ingot…

"Well, at least that is something, but I kind of expect more from normal, which remind me, does Difficult easy increase or decrease the loot generator?" I ask.

 **The Difficult Easy decrease the quality and the quantity of loot, but treasures are not affected by this but rather from Luck Stat and Perks along with how this world work.**

So, High Luck or Perks like one in Elder Scroll Skyrim which increase gold or gems found in treasure, I am guessing the world is like If I explore difficult dungeon or the same one as found in their canon Universe then I get the same quality or type as they do. So, If I explore a hard cave with Dragon Shout at the end, then the same thing will happen here regardless if I have bad luck or not. But still, I have 20 Luck, that two times more than I could have if I just have default character with 10 points in every stat…

 **You are correct, but do not forget that this is inserted dungeon that is critical for your 'lore' purpose and plus you get the demonic book anyway.**

Of course, speak of the demonic book as I put rustic long sword and iron bar in my inventory which looks awfully similar to Skyrim inventory, I bet the crafting system is the same as well.

"Of course, it makes better sense than having Minecraft Crafting System. Now where that damn demonic book!" I yell out in frustrated while my inventory menu is still open.

*RATTLING*

I look around and behold the skeleton, holding an Iron Longsword charging at me.

I grab my Rustic Iron Longsword out of my inventory and lock blade with the skeleton, I was staring at skeleton eye holes as I am trying to find out where the skeleton come from.

 **Notice: Observe Skill Unlocked, you can use Observe on other be it NPC, monster, or object to gain information such as status, bio, and other stuff.**

I notice that when Notice pop up is that skeleton stop moving, but I cannot move either, yet somehow I can see around me without even moving my head, it almost like my body disappear but I still see what is happening around me, though I cannot move anyway, this can be useful to observe my surroundings and figure out plan to do stuff if I get in bind. This can be useful for moments when I need time to think stuff over.

I use Observe on the skeleton.

 **Status,**

 **Name: Skeleton**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Human Undead**

 **Title: The Undead Swordsman**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Level: 2**

 **Strength: 20**

 **Vitality: 5**

 **Dexterity: 5**

 **Intelligence: 1**

 **Wisdom: 1**

 **Charisma: 1**

 **Luck: 1**

 **Status: Undeath – You are dead, but somehow alive, you are stupid as fuck but are strong as fuck.**

Huh, I guess the stats do not go zero, but then if it does, then it will not appear in first place. But his stats are low compared to his level. Must be Gamer stuff.

I stop observe and push the skeleton off and jump backward to prepared for another charge.

"ARGGG" I yell as I charge at the skeleton as he prepared to slash at me.

We dealt blows, the skeleton turns around and stare at me with his hollow eyes, before crumbled into a heap of bones. I laugh before I fell down in pain.

 **Warning: Gamer's Body is close to shutting down from damage.**

 **Your Gamer's Body will act as your 'shield,' but it is not a true shield so you will experience initial impact from stuff, some ranged such as arrow and bullet can get stuck in your body, but you will only experience the impact and not stuff in your body. but experiencing damages will weaken your 'shield' once, it takes enough damage, then the ability will shut down. and you will experience true damage and can bleed or lose arms and legs and actually still feeling stuff in your body, even you can now die. But do not worry, once you avoid damage for certain amount of times, then your 'shield' will recover, and your body will heal and repair the damages it sustains such as grow back an arm or push out arrows out of the body.**

"This fucking wall of text…" I grunt out as I am still breathing hard from the blows…

 **Notice: You have got Iron Longsword and 3 Bones, 1 Leather, 1 Leather Strips, and 100 silver coins from the battle.**

Wait, no experience points?

 **You do not get experience point but rather it will tell you if it is enough for level up.**

So, I just keep doing stuff until I get to level up, well this is making gauging my progression harder.

I decide to go upstairs as I have finish explored the basement and there nothing useful there.

"Huh, this section of the wall is not there anymore?" I mumbled to myself.

I am fairly sure that where the skeleton comes from when I triggered the trap. But hey there the book, and damn, it looks and feels ominous…So, I went and pick the book up and use observe on it

 **Status,**

 **Name: Daemonium**

 **Type: Weapon / Book of Knowledge**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Bio: Teaches you about Demonology which is the study of demons and their demonic magic. Come in 5 stages of learning, each stage requirement ritual, and a certain amount of Intelligence to move on next stage, but wisdom to resist the influence. Caution wisdom is not offered until the ritual is completed to resist. So be certain to have high wisdom, unless you want to be a puppet of Influence of the Demon Clan, but you can still upgrade wisdom or have an object with enchantment to resist influence later on to resist it.**

 **Stage 1: Intelligence of 25 to unlock this stage and learn about demonology skill.**

 **Stage 2: Intelligence of 25 and human blood to unlock this stage and learn low-level demonic magic.**

 **Stage 3: Intelligence of 30 and demon blood to unlock this stage and learn mid-level demonic magic and how to summon low-level demons.**

 **Stage 4: Intelligence of 40 and living humanoid sacrifice to unlock this stage and learn high-level demonic magic and how to summon mid-level demons as well the ability to shift into half-demon form.**

 **Stage 5: Intelligence of 50 and a demon sword to unlock this stage and learn how to summon high-level demons and ability to shift into full-demon form, you also unlock Perk: Demon Lord, which allow you command demons absolute and is the first true step to form your own demon clan under the nose of Influence of the Demon Clan as you are spreading your own influences over the demons.**

"Well damn, those stages are cool, but jeez the price though, I don't even have enough Intelligence Stat to cover the first stage, hell it takes 3 more level up to get enough Intelligence to unlock the first and second stages and I don't even want to know how much wisdom it takes to resist the influence," I complain.

 **Yes, but it is a weapon as well. Those two bits of knowledge just allow you to do stuff without the book, but at cost of your humanity unless you manage your stuff well enough to avoid corrupting yourself. But using the book as weapon let you avoid the risky drawback but if someone knocks the book off you then you are disarmed.**

"Make sense, so it like spell book but you can take knowledge within or just using it as spell scroll that doesn't disappear." I correct myself after understanding how this works.

"Let check out more about Inventory and I need to check out rest of options anyway," I said to myself.

 **Inventory,**

 **You are wearing a comfortable shirt with pant and shoe. It proves no defense, but are known to be easy get enchantment, it also lighter than Light Armors. You are holding Rustic Iron Longsword, it a shitty sword, you better fix it or get a better weapon. You have 3 Bones, 2 Leather Strips, 1 Iron Ingot, 1 Iron Longsword, Daemonium. You have 100 silver coins to spend.**

"Let see what magic I can use with Daemonium.

 **Daemonium,**

 **Spells,**

 **Firebolt – Classic move that sent a bolt of flame that set the opponent on fire.**

 **Minor Fire Shield – A small shield of fire are form front of you to protect you and set melee opponent on fire.**

 **Fire Light – A flaming orb to illuminate your pathway.**

"Huh, this seemingly basic spells and not even demonic. But then the requirement is high, so I doubt I will be able to use it without losing my sanity…" I said aloud.

Let see if I can do this.

 **Notice: You have equipped Iron Longsword and put it on your left hip with 1 makeshift Leather Sheath to hold it. You have equipped Daemonium on your right hip with 1 makeshift Leather Sling to hold it.**

"Alright, Now I could check out the Audio and Cheat options," I said as I look over my gears.

 **Audio,**

 **Language – English – You hear this Language from other, but that does not mean everyone understands this language when you speak this. You can set the Only tag to Language to force everyone to speak and understand this Language which applied to all languages. Of course, if you want to learn a different language then do not pick this option.**

 **Subtitle – Off – You can see the closed caption. This option is tied to HUD if that off then this option is off.**

 **Volume – Normal – This change how loud or quiet thing sound to you, set it loud can you can easily hear mouse crawling in next room, but again it did not replace the Superior Hear peak or the like of it as if someone yell next to you when it set to loud, then you can become temporary deaf and stunned.**

"Aww man, I am pretty sure locals here speak the Japanese language as it was supposed to be set in that world…" I said.

Maybe I could add English Only, not like I will speak other Language anytime soon. Beside it will be useful for animals and demons if they speak in their own language. Subtitle seem redundant and expect me to be deaf or something, maybe if I did something that makes me deaf or I am trying to eavesdrop the crowd then this will be useful, but until then I will keep this off. I will leave Volume alone for now.

 **Notice: Language have been set to English Only, everyone speaks and understand this language included you.**

Let check out Cheat option.

 **Cheat,**

 **None are available at the moment.**

Yeah, I am not expecting any cheat this early. Alright then, let get out of this dungeon. I walk out and suddenly,

 **Notice: Brightness has been returned to Normal as you have left the Dungeon.**

Huh, the sky got darker. It seems I have been in the dungeon for a while. Let take a look at my mini-map and it seems I crashed somewhere in North-West of the Biscotti Republic and South-West of Galette Lion Territory. It seems I am closer to the Biscotti Republic than the other. To the Biscotti Republic, I go. I start a long march to the kingdom of dog people.

 **Please leave a review so I may improve upon my writing by pointing out the flaws and the goods. So I can make this into an even better story. You can leave opinions of what you want it to be such as pairing, or monster, or perk name and what it does, etc.**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Demonic Gamer of the Flognarde**

 **I own only my OC character. Those of Dog Days and The Gamer go to their owner, any other claims and content that you see that do not belong to me… do not belong to me but to their owner.**

 **I make this because I wish to try my hand at writing story since I am making games and I want to improve my writing skill a lot, this way I can make a story to my games, maybe even change those stories I write here to game. I will need Beta-Reader as I will admit that my grammar will be glaring mistakes here as I am struggling with how grammar work, but not just that, but I need beta-reader to see if I am doing this type of story since it seems I am making my character talking to themselves too much for my taste.**

 **Key:**

*BOOM* - major sound effects that shook the Gamer.

"Hey, no lollygagging." – character speaking.

'What the Fuck!' – mental thought.

 **Welcome to the Dream! – Subconscious talking.**

 **"** **You dare to resist us!" – Demon talking.**

This seems familiar to me. – Action Narrative or monologuing in the head.

 **Chapter 2**

I have just left the pillaged ruin about 30 minutes ago. It was getting dark around here.

"I really could have made like a camp in the ruin rather than just leave before the dark… I am only level 1 and nearly died from skeleton… a skeleton that is level 2 and I am facing possible demon here…" I complaining to myself for my own idiotic thought out plan…

"Which remind me, since the system seems to work different compared to the manhwa, how do Stats impact me as I have don't have HP or MP to go with.

 **Strength: 6**

 **Your Strength decides how physically strong you are, get high stat and you can move a mountain with some effort wear ton heavy armor. I could say you can carry more, but you have inventory for that anyway. Melee non-magical skills seem to come naturally to you.**

 **Vitality: 7**

 **Your Vitality decides how your long your Gamer's Body Shield which will be known as GBS can last under attack and how quickly you can heal from damage once your GBS are restored. The recharge rate and the cooldown time before you start recharging your GBS are not affects by this stat but by skills and perks.**

 **Dexterity: 7**

 **Your Dexterity basically decides your speed. You are good at reacting, you see thing much slower than they are, you have good agility along with dexterity. This also affects how skill you are with aiming, whatever it a firearm or artillery or anything that require or that you can aim with. Ranged non-magical skills seem to come naturally to you.**

 **Intelligence: 10**

 **Your Intelligence is how smart you are… You notice that you can learn skills faster, you can understand thing easier, and magic seems to come naturally to you.**

 **Wisdom: 10**

 **Your Wisdom decides if you know what best course of the path is to take, how quick you can recover energy, energy in sense of all energy such as physical exhaust, mental exhaust. So high stat means you basically can work out forever, never sleep, never have to eat or drink.**

 **Charisma: 20**

 **Your Charisma decides how easy is it to convince people to your side, get high stat and you can easily get in anyone pant with but a single word. Now go and fuck them all.**

 **Luck: 20**

 **Your Luck… This increase the quality of goods you get from treasure, this also decide if you can get a lucky check at a situation when you fail your other stats check such as arrow curve around you by mysterious wind when you fail to dodge the arrow in time because of low dexterity. There are variations of other minor and major impact that this Luck can impact but I will decide how and when they impact.**

"What the hell, Wisdom is op, please nerf and also that charisma is begging me for a harem, but I want to try my hand at Monogamy rather than polyamory…" I reply to the information I receive from the answer.

 **You want to nerf on your own power in a reality that is meant to be single player? Also, we both know you will do so at some point, if not in this world then the next one will strike your fancy.**

On the second thought, that probably a bad idea as Gamer's Ability are based on OPness. But I can see why so many gamer stories I have read while I was alive… though I am technically alive right now, so I will just former earth life, seem to go mage path or smart path.

"Now, that I think about it, I will keep the OPness, now I will have to think about what "build" could I go for this world." I frown to myself as I realized that I will have to take into account of me being in multiple worlds with what I have. Not all worlds have magic, so how does that impact my Intelligence stat? will I gain the ability of PSI, or do I just be a normal godly genius level person with no magic wherever so?

 **You can import and export your "save file" to other worlds, so you can always start anew without losing any data.**

Well, that just take a load off my head about being trapped to one build for all worlds. But I really need to make camp as my average wisdom mean I cannot stay awake and unlike other Gamers, my Gamer's Mind does not stop me from sleeping, only Wisdom stats can do so.

Well, I cannot really make camp that well in this night, besides even then, there is still demons and monsters and I do not want to get one shot to death in my sleep. Hmm, what do I have at my disposal… WAIT THERE IS ID CREATE AND ESCAPE!

I put my hand up and… Nothing has happened. Okay let try that again and I need to focus magic that is within my body and let it surround the reality and shift me into the clone of it.

 **Hey, you cannot do ID here. I am still subconscious and not a god, so I cannot just go and create a fake reality all the time.**

"… no ID… No… ID… What the fuck do you mean I cannot do ID, how the fuck am I supposed to get all that sweet loots and exps… not to mention all the fucking money that I will need if I want to join in the battle game!" I rage at my subconscious.

 **In my defense, I am just a minor mind that is stronger than average mind since you practice this thing that is beyond your world. Also, I can still increase spawning rating if you want monsters to fight with and loot.**

"Can you just like making a box that repels and make me invisible rather than transport me to new reality until we somehow get stronger enough to make true reality shifting power." I requested.

 **That may work, but I will remove repel as that will draw attention to where you are but throw in intangible, so no one can accidentally walk over you while you are invisible and sleeping.**

"That is great!" I say as I put my hand up and prepare and…

"ID CREATE!" I yell with all my being.

Several birds crowing as they flew away from noise distraction.

"…" I state nowhere in particular.

 **Oh, by the way, it called Pseudo ID Create/Destroy, not ID Create/Escape as it not the true one.**

"Oh, fuck you, you did this on purpose!" I rage once again.

I put my hand up again and yell out.

"Pseudo ID Create!" I completed my spell as white circular magical symbol appeared under me on the floor and shine brightly. The brightness dimmed down and the symbol which looks a bit similar to emblem art that other faction show, maybe I can tweak that part later. I notice that air surrounding us are shimming like it was sizzling summer day on dark asphalt road.

 **Notice: PD are created, you are now invisible and intangible to anyone outside the barrier, but if you leave the area, the PD will be destroyed. If anyone enters the PD, and they are capable of detect magic, then they can choose to enter PD and see you and touch you.**

 **Notice: Pseudo ID skill or otherwise known as PD are now available under your skill and can be upgraded once max out.**

 **Notice: Mana Manipulation skill is available under your skill and can be upgraded once max out.**

"Sweet, but upgrade once max out, seem like there is another thing that is changed to original gamer ability." I ponder in silence before I notice something wander outside of forest edge that is next to road… how is there even road in the forest that does not have a civilization?

"Observe," I whisper, totally forget I can just think the command.

 **Status,**

 **Name: Demonic Tusk**

 **Specie: Demon-Possessed Hog**

 **Level: 3**

 **Strength: 20**

 **Vitality: 10**

 **Dexterity: 10**

 **Intelligence: 5**

 **Wisdom: 5**

 **Charisma: 2**

 **Luck: 1**

 **Status: Demon-Possessed or otherwise known as DP, you are under the influence of Demon being and lost your free will. Your Intelligence and Wisdom are sapped in order to combat Demon Control. If your Intelligence and Wisdom total are higher than Demon Intelligence, then you can weaken demon control of you but still are under influence, similar to be drunk but one that telling you to corrupt everything but once your Wisdom outmatches Demon Intelligence, you break free of control.**

Holy shit, I am so trying to kill myself if I try to fight this being. I notice that there is no weapon whatever so on this being so its brawler type of combatant, I have ranged magic and melee weapon.

"Pseudo ID Escape," I call out as the air around me stop shimming. The Demonic Tusk turn to me as I draw out my Iron Longsword from makeshift Leather Sheath with my right hand and Daemonium with my left hand as I prepare to cast a Firebolt.

"FIREBOLT" I called out as the firebolt flew out from one of the pages in the book and hit the Demonic Tusk which stung and burn a bit of it fur. The demonic Tusk roar in pain before charge at me. I felt a sap in my energy and knew I would not stay awake if I cast magic with my meager 10 points on wisdom and I will need to focus on striking its weak point which I assume to be it back as it the charging type and they always have strong front defense to handle the abuse of charge.

I barely dodge to avoid getting hurt, but not enough to avoid getting pushed as my Dexterity are low compared to this demon being.

"OOF!" I grunt as I roll on the floor and got on my knee.

"GRAHHH!" the Tusk roar and charge at me once again.

I hold out the book in front of me as I whisper out the spell to protect me.

"Minor Fire Shield" I call out before the orangish symbol that radiating heat appear in front of me. Just in time for charging brute colliding into it and roar in pain as it caught on fire and wildly striking it arm around and broke through the shield and hit me in the chest as I flew away from the blow.

 **Warning: GBS is close to shutting down. Please avoid damage for a few moments to recharge it.**

"Damn it" I grunt as I felt the blow… I knew that if I did not have GBS… no... if I was a normal person, then I could have been ripped in half. I am still tired from casting that magic. I look up and see that demon is still roaring as it trying to put out the fire on its fur. I got up and start to charge at the beast when it turns it back to me and raise my Iron Longsword to finish it off.

"Ahhh!" I yell out as I jump up with an overarching slash, just as demon turn around and move backward. This led me to cut off one of its two tusks it has on its face before I roll into the ground and got up before facing the beast.

The demon roar and decide to engage me with it claws rather than charge I dodge the first swipe and slash with my Iron Longsword at the knee and brought the demonic beast to its knee. I saw it smile and realize the grave of my mistake. Tusk grab the tusk that was laying on the floor and slash at me, I barely back up, but…

"AHHHH!" I yell in pain as I look at my limp left arm that is laying on the ground, rapid cooling down. Blood gushing outside of my missing arm and pooling all over the floor. I stare in such shock at my arm that I did not even realize that beast has got up and prepared to finish me off.

 **Warning: GBS is now shut down, please caution as you will now face the full extent of injuries that you will suffer. Please avoid damages for recharge to kick in and heal your injuries.**

 **Notice: Gamer' Mind has kicked in and calms you down.**

I quickly snap back, and roundhouse slash the Iron Longsword at the beast head before it makes any move, effectually behead it. It drops down dead as its own head are rolling away from me.

I then fall down on my own bloody pool as my consciousness beginning to fade away. I saw two or three more appearing from the forest edge, no doubt draws by my battle with demonic being.

"Pseudo ID Create" I whisper out as if that will save me in my dying moment.

The surrounding shimmer as the demonic beast men look around in confusion as I disappear from their view. They wander over to where I am and only find the dead demon being. I am still watching them, but they cannot see nor, can they touch me.

 **Notice: Gamer's Body Shield have beginning to recharge, damages will now heal and repair.**

I watch as my missing arm slowly regrow and my arm that is laying around disappearing in digital energy that looks like matrix codes floating away as my world blackout.

It now daytime and I have got several alerts.

 **Notice: you have level up to 2.**

 **Notice: you have unlocked Art of the Melee Combat skill.**

 **Notice: you have unlocked Art of the Magic Combat skill.**

 **Notice: you have unlocked Physical Endurance skill.**

 **Notice: you have loot from the battle which contains 3 Leather, 2 tusk, and 100 silver coins.**

 **Notice: your GBS have fully recharged.**

 **Notice: your PD have level up to 2.**

 **Notice: your Mana Manipulation has leveled up to 2.**

Yeah, a load of screen popup. I need to check over my skill list and see what skill I have and what it does, and I think I will save my stat points for now and I will check over perk to see if anything useful appear.

 **Skills,**

 **Art of the Melee Combat,**

 **Level 1 out of 10**

 **Improve melee skills by increasing the rate of leveling of melee-based skills by 20% per level.**

 **Current: Increase melee leveling by 20%**

 **Next: Increase melee leveling by 40%**

 **Art of the Magic Combat,**

 **Level 1 out of 10**

 **Improve magic skills by increasing the rate of leveling of magic-based skills by 20% per level.**

 **Current: Increase magic leveling by 20%**

 **Next: Increase magic leveling by 40%**

 **Physical Endurance,**

 **Level 1 out of 10**

 **Increase how durable your GBS is by 10% per level.**

 **Current: GBS's durable is increase by 10%**

 **Next: GBS's durable is increase by 20%**

 **Mana Manipulation,**

 **Level 2 out of 10**

 **Decrease energy cost of casting magic by 5% per level.**

 **Current: Decrease energy cost of magic by 10%**

 **Next: Decrease energy cost of magic by 15%**

 **Pseudo ID Create/Destroy,**

 **Level 2 out of 10**

 **Create a barrier around you for a variety of purposes that increase with level. This can affect the party once you unlock them. You can also escape them. Higher level allows you to escape higher level barrier.**

 **Empty – A barrier that renders you invisible and intangible. If you use PD without specific which one to use, the empty will be used in its place. Increase level to increase size by the 5-yard square is only about enough for 4 people to stay in. Unlock more feature for Empty PD once increase a level.**

 **Current: 10-yard square**

 **Next: 15- yard square and allow party members to become invisible and intangible here**

 **Undead – A barrier that raises an undead force for you to battle in order to get loots and level up. Every level increases the quantity and quality of undead which increase the amount and quality of loots, also are impacted by your difficulty level. Caution, this actually raise undead that is not bound to you so they can invade town and kingdom. Size is depending on the level of Empty PD and triple its size.**

 **Current: low quality and low-medium quantity undead force within 30-yard square**

 **Next: low-medium quality and low-medium quantity undead force within 30-yard square**

"Holy shit, those skills can be OP… but level 10 is maximum?" I stare in surprise at the screen.

 **Correct, as it is, once the skill reaches max, then you have options to choose to evolve it similar to Elder Scroll Online, choose carefully as that choice is permanent for a long while before you can change it.**

Huh, another thing that is changed. So, it seems that Undead PD is great but dangerous if I use it close to other people, but it means if there is enemy surrounding me then I can use this skill to throw undead into the mixture and then the enemy will have to fight me and undead while I do the same.

 **Yes, that is a great plan except for that undead that wanders outside the PD do not disappear if you destroy the PD, so watch out for summoner minion such as Necromancer as they can wander away and summoning more undead outside of your PD.**

"Now, about that party," I ask before I got interrupted.

 **You get Party unlocked once you meet someone friendly and become a friend. Party is useless if you do not know anyone here.**

Of course, I do not know any of characters nor do I meet anyone here, I may have watched their shows but that did not mean I personally know them, so I will have to rectify that as soon as possible. Let check that status and see if I can use those stat points and then perk to see if anything changed.

"Status" I called out.

 **Status,**

 **Name: Caleb**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Human**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Age: 16**

 **Level: 2**

 **Strength: 6**

 **Vitality: 7**

 **Dexterity: 7**

 **Intelligence: 10**

 **Wisdom: 10**

 **Charisma: 20**

 **Luck: 20**

 **Stat Points: 5**

 **Perk Points: 2**

 **Status: None – Nothing interesting is impacting you yet.**

"Let see, one goes here and another one over there and dada," I said

 **Here your updated Status,**

 **Name: Caleb**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Human**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Age: 16**

 **Level: 2**

 **Strength: 7**

 **Vitality: 7**

 **Dexterity: 7**

 **Intelligence: 10**

 **Wisdom: 10**

 **Charisma: 21**

 **Luck: 21**

 **Stat Points: 2**

 **Perk Points: 2**

 **Status: None – Nothing interesting is impacting you yet.**

"Better save those stat points once I understand what I am doing, but I will put a point in Luck and Charisma because they will help me in this world especially if I am aiming to coax demons over to my side away from Influence of the Demon Clan. That one point in strength was just so I can balance it with Vitality and Dexterity because it bothers me!" I acclaim after allotting my stat points.

"But I am curious why my Physical Endurance say it increase durable of GBS, but I cannot see how much it improved… Actually, since GBS are not health points, can you just replace it with GBS so I can keep track of it?" I asked.

 **Yes, I can do that. 10 point of GBS per point in Vitality sound good to me.**

 **Notice: GBS have now appeared in your HUD on the top left of your screen.**

I can see them, it seems I have 77 points of GBS now. 70 + 10% = 77.

"How about my energy? I know that you see my magic points are removed but you can use energy as a scale since My wisdom seem to only increase energy regen and nothing seem to increase the size of my energy pool beside possible perk and status.

 **Hmm, how about no, EP or Energy Point sound bad even if set it to Percentage only. You will have to rely on your gut feeling since it includes your physical and mental energy. I image it will be large as you can stay awake for several days without sleep and then it will look stupid if you cast a magic and it takes like 10% of your energy pool because that basically means just by casting one magic spell is same as staying awake for several hours. It just stupid so I will leave it to you to decide if you want to go through magic route or not.**

Wow, I guess my subconscious is against magic or at the very least keep track of it, I image it will be annoying if I have to keep track of mana pool of someone who casting magic left and right and have so fast mana regen that it basically pointless to keep track in first place…

"Oh yeah, I am so going to add magic to my build, maybe I can be an arcane warrior like Dragon Age Universe did. But I wonder if anyone even tries to use the ID to be some sort of reality bender by trapping the opponents in ID full of monsters to fight against. Granted, it probably will be hard as there no ID but PD for me, but hey evolvement path may allow me to do just that.

"PD Destroy!" I call out as PD that have been keeping me safe from demonic being of the night and wild crumbling into the fading winds. I look around and realized I still have not look at my perk list nor did I take advantage of time pause…

"Perk," I call out.

 **Perk,**

 **You only have 2 perk points left. 3 more level before you gains one perk point.**

 **Rook – 75% boost to your Strength and 25% boost to your Vitality.**

 **Bishop – 50% boost to your Intelligence and Wisdom.**

 **Queen – 25% boost to all of your Stats.**

 **Magician – 25% reduced in the energy cost of casting magic.**

 **Swordsman – Passive allow you to know basic melee combat such as parry, deflect, combat roll, etc.**

 **Crafter – Give your logical sense of how crafting work without the need to understand every step of the way, basically you know all blueprint like it was Minecraft Universe. Without this, you need to acquire blueprint and crafting level to view it in crafting menu but with this perk, you do not need a blueprint, just crafting level.**

 ** _Demon Gift_** **–** **100% boost to the leveling of demonology and demon magic.**

 ** _Demon Drainer_** **–** **You are draining Flognarde magic field and gain 100% boost to all Stats but at the cost of everyone non-demon become hostile toward you.**

 ** _Demon Curse_** **–** **You become immortal but become more influenced by the demonic entities.**

 ** _Purifier_** **–** **You have the ability to cleanse the demonic energies from the demonic entities and return them to their original form. This can be used to purify other objects as well.**

 ** _The Outsider_** **–** **You have gained the Mark of the Outsider, this is different from the Mark in the Outsider Universe as I add my feats on it. I guess you can call this Mark of the Subconscious.**

 ** _The Gravewalker_** **–** **Yep, this is the same thing as in Shadow over Mordor and Shadow of War Universe, only that you do not have some old elf wraith but yourself as your own wraith, this system will act differently than the original.**

 ** _The Gamer's Soul_** **–** **Attuned your soul to the world, allow you to follow the rules of reality more closely without seeming outsider and draw attention from those who are higher up in reality pyramid. Also enable you to sense energy level of beings such as God, Spirit, Normal, etc. The following is as in you turn to a beast ball if on Dog Day Universe, or you are normal human if on Bleach Universe without seeming off to Reaper.**

"… It just gets harder to decide thing, the gamer's soul perk is nice, but I am not sure if I actually need it or not. But it a unique perk and therefore it would not disappear but that Crafter sound nice and might be needed if I want to stay ahead of demon, but magician and swordsman is nice as it will give me advantage but I think that Swordsman is more valuable as I cannot really explain how I can be so physically strong once I level up some but suck with sword or even better is how I survives in demon infested forest without knowing basically combat. But then if I can use my Charisma then I can avoid it and make it sound like I am a traveler; therefore, I can learn those perk by training with them without spent a perk. I image I get magician if I practice using my magic. I am not sure how do I get crafter perk other than trying to remember every single blueprint in the world unless all I have to do is training under a crafter. If I play around with a demonic book, I should be able to get some of the demon perks, not sure about The Outsider to Gamer' Soul. Purifier could be available if I train under the legendary swordswoman as she is hunting and purify the demon sword to their original form. Now, the question is could I spent something, or could I keep the perk points… There is a way to check this." I mumbling to myself while also thinking if I am going insane with all this talking to myself.

"Inventory," I call out. While keeping perk list open as not to randomize the perk list again.

 **Inventory,**

 **You are wearing a comfortable shirt with pant and shoe. It proves no defense, but are known to be easy to get enchantment, it also lighter than Light Armors. You are holding Iron Longsword, it is not a bad sword to fight with, but you want to upgrade or get a better weapon, which is hiding in makeshift Leather Sheath to your left hip. You are holding Daemonium, a demonic book that you have not dabbled in yet, which are bounded to makeshift Leather Sling to your right hip. You have 3 Bones, 2 Tusk, 3 Leather, 1 Iron Ingot, 1 Rustic Iron Longsword. You have 200 silver coins to spend.**

Hmm, I have Leather and Iron Ingot so I can make a strip and possible some weapon, but it seems too few to actually make something unless I am upgrading. Well, I can always open and closing perk list until it comes back.

 **That is fine, after all, the common and unique perk list is small at the start until you have done more stuff to unlock more perk to be added.**

That makes sense why those three perks show up as I have used those in combat against Tusk and the Crafter must be from when I make those binding for my sword and book. But as the time go by, it will be harder to get those perks in perk list when I get like over thousands of possible perks to get. Lucky, I can train and learn those perks without a need to get those unless I want to get it right away. Those unique perks will be a lot harder to get than common perks.

Of course, that means that those unique perks that are on my perk list are because either I died then come back alive, come from another world, demonic faction, or because it is part of my gamer ability. I will wait until I am level 5 before I decide what to do with those perks. I close the inventory and perk list.

I set up undead PD as the air shimmer and the sky seem to get a bit darker, the air gets a chiller. I saw a hand that only show bone with unnatural energies slowly swirling around them pop up out of the ground and slowly an undead show up. Then two and three pop up as well. Seem that there is three undead in total. I use observe on them to be certain.

 **Status,**

 **Name: Skeleton**

 **Level: 1**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Vitality: 5**

 **Dexterity: 5**

 **Intelligence: 3**

 **Wisdom: 3**

 **Charisma: 3**

So, the skeletons are even weaker than one I face in the ruin, but one of them is carrying a dagger about the size of bigfoot' feet, is that even dagger at that point. I am sure that is a short sword.

They look at me and one wielding the short sword roar at me… apparently undead can roar even though there are practically nothing of their bodies… oh right, there is magic, and magic is bullshit. The skeleton starts to circling around me… So, this must be the result of increased Intelligence and Charisma.

I unsheathe my Iron Longsword in anticipation of coming battle with undead force. I decide to attack first, charging with my sword high at the short sword skeleton as he is the most dangerous to me presently. I stop right before him and slash at his sword arm to disable him, sadly he did not just stay still and jump back before slash at me, to which I brought up my sword to defend myself. The three undead did not stay idling as they rush behind me and one of them clawed at me with undeath magic imbued hand. I can feel the cold radiating off the hand.

I can see the GBS have to take a damage as the 77 went down to 45. That a lotta of damage just for magic hand of level 1 skeleton. I really need some armor as I am just wearing normal clothes…

I immediate round the house slash to get some room, one of skeleton got caught in the area of effect and fall apart as apparently the damage is too great for the undead to handle. I rush to one of unarm undead to finish him off. I slash at the undead head hard, destroy him as he turns to dust and shattered to the wind. Huh, but other one did not turn to dust? I turn around and saw that undead that was falling apart was putting himself together. I grab my spell book from my hip and yell out

"FIREBOLT!" rang out my command as the sizzling hot bolt darting out of the book toward the undead that was rebuilding itself and vaporized it before it can complete rebuilt. Now, that leaves one undead with short undead left to defeat. I stare at him as he prepared to fight. Arm draw high as he jumps at me with sword blazing of coldness, no doubt intending to freeze me and finish me off. Sorry buddy, but fire defeat ice every time.

"MINOR FIRE SHIELD!" I scream at the undead as the flaming shield appearing a moment before contact and to my surprise, it shattered the undead short sword as heat quickly change the ice magic that fills the sword into steam which expand the atom within the sword and as result, shatter it.

The undead look confusion as he holds the handle with a broken tip, then at me before starting to run opposite direction of me.

"Get back here, you cannot escape me and threaten other beings. FIREBOLT!" I call out and the resulting firebolt finishes him off before he even got far.

 **Notice: You have got loots of broken Iron Short Sword, 6 Bone, 1 Bone Dust, 300 silver coins.**

 **Notice: You have unlocked Swordplay skill.**

 **Notice: You have unlocked Crafts Knowledge skill.**

 **Notice: You have level up Swordplay by 1.**

 **Notice: You have level up Mana Manipulation by 1.**

 **Notice: Your GBS have recovered.**

"Skill," I call out.

 **Skills,**

 **Art of the Melee Combat,**

 **Level 1 out of 10**

 **Improve melee skills by increasing the rate of leveling of melee-based skills by 20% per level.**

 **Current: Increase melee leveling by 20%**

 **Next: Increase melee leveling by 40%**

 **Art of the Magic Combat,**

 **Level 1 out of 10**

 **Improve magic skills by increasing the rate of leveling of magic-based skills by 20% per level.**

 **Current: Increase magic leveling by 20%**

 **Next: Increase magic leveling by 40%**

 **Physical Endurance,**

 **Level 1 out of 10**

 **Increase how durable your GBS is by 10% per level.**

 **Current: GBS's durable is increase by 10%**

 **Next: GBS's durable is increase by 20%**

 **Mana Manipulation,**

 **Level 3 out of 10**

 **Decrease energy cost of casting magic by 5% per level.**

 **Current: Decrease energy cost of magic by 15%**

 **Next: Decrease energy cost of magic by 20%**

 **Pseudo ID Create/Destroy,**

 **Level 2 out of 10**

 **Create a barrier around you for a variety of purposes that increase with level. This can affect the party once you unlock them. You can also escape them. Higher level allows you to escape higher level barrier.**

 **Empty – A barrier that renders you invisible and intangible. If you use PD without specific which one to use, the empty will be used in its place. Increase level to increase size by the 5-yard square is only about enough for 4 people to stay in. Unlock more feature for Empty PD once increase the level.**

 **Current: 10-yard square**

 **Next: 15- yard square and allow party members to become invisible and intangible here**

 **Undead – A barrier that raises an undead force for you to battle in order to get loots and level up. Every level increases the quantity and quality of undead which increase the amount and quality of loots, also are impacted by your difficulty level. Caution, this actually raise undead that is not bound to you so they can invade town and kingdom. Size is depending on the level of Empty PD and triple its size.**

 **Current: low quality and low-medium quantity undead force within 30-yard square**

 **Next: low-medium quality and low-medium quantity undead force within 30-yard square**

 **Swordplay,**

 **Level 2 out of 10**

 **Allow you to wield a sword better as you level up. This gives you the knowledge of swords combat art but needs to be practice being good at it. Max this out meaning you will get perk Swordsman and passively know all the basic combat skills such as combat roll, block, parry, deflect, and advanced combat skill are passive but require thought while expert combat skill requires you to actively use it.**

 **Current: You are now a Novice with Sword weapons.**

 **Next: You are now an Apprentice with Sword weapons**

 **Crafts Knowledge,**

 **Level 1 out of 10**

 **Allow you to craft objects and tools for uses or otherwise. Options and Improvements availability increased with levels. Max this out give you Crafter perk.**

 **Current: You are now a Novice Crafter**

 **Next: You are now a Novice Crafter**

"Whew, this magic takes a bit out of me, but it does not seem that bad compared to last night," I answer to myself… I really need to find someone to not talk to myself so much.

Well, I need to start going ahead and get to the Biscotti Republic. I check the Map to see how far it is and notice it is about 14 hours of walking. Well, Shit, that a long ass walks even for me. Well, time wait for no man. I start walking on the path that I set on the Mini-Map.

 _Time Skip by 4 hours for plot reason._

I was walking after kill some wild animal… of course, they are demonic infested beings… killing normal wild animals is a straightforward way to become enemy in a world full of animal-like people… Thing got easier as I now understand how to fight, of course, fighting high-level person such as Leo is completely outside of my range for now. I have level up to 4 since then and here my status to show the changes.

 **Status,**

 **Name: Caleb**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Human**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Age: 16**

 **Level: 4**

 **Strength: 8**

 **Vitality: 8**

 **Dexterity: 8**

 **Intelligence: 12**

 **Wisdom: 11**

 **Charisma: 23**

 **Luck: 23**

 **Stat Points: 0**

 **Perk Points: 1**

 **Status: Death Protected – If you are put in a situation where you could have died, then you will merely turn into Human Ball… It looks like a chibi version of you but sphere looking. While in Human Ball, all of your stats are effective 1 and you recover from damages at a far faster rate, once you are near recover, then you will return to normal form.**

Yes, that right, I brought one of fucking perk that goes by name of Gamer's Soul. I have talked to my Subconscious and it turns out that there really no way to actually get Gamer-related perks without buying them. But my subconscious said that once it figures how to do so, then I will get a way to get those perk that I already have such as Gamer's System and Soul and I will get refund perk point back for this inconvenience. So, I figure why not get the Soul.

Here what the ability said,

 ** _The Gamer's Soul_** **–** **Attuned your soul to the world, allow you to follow the rules of reality more closely without seeming outsider and draw attention from those who are higher up in reality pyramid. Also enable you to sense energy level of beings such as God, Spirit, Normal, etc. The following is as in you turn to a beast ball if on Dog Day Universe, or you are normal human if on Bleach Universe without seeming off to Reaper.**

Basically, I can sense the levels of other beings and what 'class' are they, this way I know if I am dealing with Demon Soul, or God, or even other Gamers. But sadly, it does not allow me to see which is enemy and ally. Perhaps Gravewalker perk allows me to do that with wraith sense. I also can sense the energy field that surrounding the land and it gets stronger as I get closer to the kingdom, I can see that it gave me status buff, Death Protected. So, I cannot die unless I am outside of the safe field. This means that my only option of visiting another Universe is though Main Menu for now. Well, I better rest up and probably save up before the Big Day tomorrow, though it is technically nighttime as that is my estimated time of arrival.

"PD Empty," I call out and disappear from view.

I lay down and decide to check out Main Menu.

Everything disappeared into the void of blackness.

"Huh, oh this is the same void from when I first exited from and arrive in Flognarde," I mumbled in realization.

 **Welcome to the Main Menu, here you can save, load, new game, options or return back to the game.**

Let me save before I check out other choices.

 **Your Data within the Dog Days Universe have been saved.**

 **You can select New Game and import your save from other Universe and play there or start from the beginning for a fresh start or a redo. You can load the save within the Universe that you have already start, caution the data you have before continue the game will be replaced with what in data, so be sure to save first in the world that your data are from. You can merge data in the Universe with what you have. But it may cause instability within the Universe and that can lead to Crossovers Events and Anomalies Events. You can delete the data if you do not want to use the world anymore. Remember you have to delete the data within the Universe before you can use New Game on it. More Features of what you can do with Main Menu will be unlocked later on. Now you will return back to the game.**

Well, this is quite interesting. Now I will sleep.

 _Time Skip by 10 hours. 8 hours of sleep and 4 hours of walking._

I am almost there, I can barely contain my excitement, just a few more to go through. I slashed down an undead that is arm with shield and long sword.

Notice: You have level up to 5 and have got 1 perk point and 5 stat points.

 **Status,**

 **Name: Caleb**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Human**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Age: 16**

 **Level: 5**

 **Strength: 9**

 **Vitality: 9**

 **Dexterity: 9**

 **Intelligence: 12**

 **Wisdom: 11**

 **Charisma: 24**

 **Luck: 24**

 **Stat Points: 0**

 **Perk Points: 2**

 **Status: Death Protected – If you are put in a situation where you could have died, then you will merely turn into Human Ball… It looks like a chibi version of you but sphere looking. While in Human Ball, all of your stats are effective 1 and you recover from damages at a far faster rate, once you are near recover, then you will return to normal form.**

 **You have You are wearing a Leather Armor with Leather pant and Leather shoes to match. It proves a low defense, it also lighter than Heavy Armors. You are holding Iron Board Sword, it a good large sword but you want to get a better strength to handle this size, which is tied to makeshift Leather Hook to your back. You are holding Daemonium, a demonic book that you have not dabbled in yet, which are bounded to makeshift Leather Sling to your left hip. You have 27 Bones, 5 Bone Bags of Dust, 9 Tusk, 13 Leather, 11 Leather Strips, 6 Iron Ingot. You have 2,300 silver coins to spend.**

 **Skills,**

 **Art of the Melee Combat,**

 **Level 3 out of 10**

 **Improve melee skills by increasing the rate of leveling of melee-based skills by 20% per level.**

 **Current: Increase melee leveling by 60%**

 **Next: Increase melee leveling by 80%**

 **Art of the Magic Combat,**

 **Level 2 out of 10**

 **Improve magic skills by increasing the rate of leveling of magic-based skills by 20% per level.**

 **Current: Increase magic leveling by 40%**

 **Next: Increase magic leveling by 60%**

 **Physical Endurance,**

 **Level 3 out of 10**

 **Increase how durable your GBS is by 10% per level.**

 **Current: GBS's durable is increase by 30%**

 **Next: GBS's durable is increase by 40%**

 **Mana Manipulation,**

 **Level 4 out of 10**

 **Decrease energy cost of casting magic by 5% per level.**

 **Current: Decrease energy cost of magic by 20%**

 **Next: Decrease energy cost of magic by 25%**

 **Pseudo ID Create/Destroy,**

 **Level 3 out of 10**

 **Create a barrier around you for a variety of purposes that increase with level. This can affect the party once you unlock them. You can also escape them. Higher level allows you to escape higher level barrier.**

 **Empty – A barrier that renders you invisible and intangible. If you use PD without specific which one to use, the empty will be used in its place. Increase level to increase size by the 5-yard square is only about enough for 4 people to stay in. Unlock more feature for Empty PD once increase the level.**

 **Current: 15-yard square and allow party members to become invisible and intangible here**

 **Next: 20- yard square and allow party members to become invisible and intangible here**

 **Undead – A barrier that raises an undead force for you to battle in order to get loots and level up. Every level increases the quantity and quality of undead which increase the amount and quality of loots, also are impacted by your difficulty level. Caution, this actually raise undead that is not bound to you, so they can invade town and kingdom. Size is depending on the level of Empty PD and triple its size.**

 **Current: low-medium quality and low-medium quantity undead force within 45-yard square**

 **Next: low-medium quality and medium quantity undead force within 45-yard square**

 **Demons – A barrier that summons a demonic force for you to battle in order to get loots and level up. Every level increases the quantity and quality of demons which increase the amount and quality of loots, also are impacted by difficulty level. Caution, this actually summon demons that are not bound to you, so they can invade town and kingdom. Size is depending on the level of Empty PD and triple its size.**

 **Current: low-medium quality and low-medium quantity demon force within 45-yard square**

 **Next: low-medium quality and medium quantity demon force within 45-yard square**

 **Swordplay,**

 **Level 4 out of 10**

 **Allow you to wield a sword better as you level up. This gives you the knowledge of swords combat art but needs to be practice being good at it. Max this out meaning you will get perk Swordsman and passively know all the basic combat skills such as combat roll, block, parry, deflect, and advanced combat skill are passive but require thought while expert combat skill requires you to actively use it.**

 **Current: You are now an Apprentice with Sword weapons.**

 **Next: You are now a Journeyman with Sword weapons**

 **Crafts Knowledge,**

 **Level 3 out of 10**

 **Allow you to craft objects and tools for uses or otherwise. Options and Improvements availability increased with levels. Max this out give you Crafter perk.**

 **Current: You are now an Apprentice Crafter**

 **Next: You are now an Apprentice Crafter**

Yes, I am level 5, and I manage to find out that I have at least Leather level in Crafting, So, I do not need a blueprint for that, but I will need blueprint if I want to make iron stuff. But I notice that while I need a blueprint for Iron and above level, upgrading and changing the style of weapon does not require level unless they are high above your crafting style. So, I cannot go around changing god-like weapon to another form, but I can change my Iron Long Sword to another form which in this case an Iron Broad Sword. I have to scrap broken Iron Short Sword and rustic Iron Long Sword for this upgrade to work. Scrapping is free, and I get some materials back, the higher my Crafting level is, the more I get in returned. I did the same thing with Leather Armor, though it seems that my comfortable clothes disappeared. My subconscious assured me that my clothes will return once my armor has to break as result of the game of this world, it serves to protect me from nudity and I can toggle this off if want to proudly display my bodies to the world. So, basically, my clothes are magical in making sure I am never nude just like how Elder Scrolls game make sure you are not nude even if you do not wear clothes, even though there no such clothes in inventory that you can take off.

Anyway, I am excited because I just saw a pink orb falling from the sky and I will arrive at the kingdom at any moment. This means I will arrive in the middle of a game while Hero Cinque Izumi will be there. I cannot wait to see how my Gamer's Ability fares to this little superhuman. I sadden me when I realized that Millhi is 13 years old and that I am 16, granted I do not know how this world judge on the age of sexual relationship as they are animal-like people, so I imagine that something like heat cycle does exist here. But the odds of me be in a relationship with her are low. But either way, I cannot wait to fight the Hero. How could I show up in battle? Random Introduction? Could I try to fight both sides by myself or could I side with one?

"FOR THE GAME!" I scream out as I start to run toward to the game so I can show them why I am called the Gamer in more than one way.

 **Please leave a review so I may improve upon my writing by pointing out the flaws and the goods. So, I can make this into an even better story. You can leave opinions of you to want it to be such as pairing, or monster, or perk name and what it does, etc.**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Demonic Gamer of the Flognarde**

 **I own only my OC character. Those of Dog Days and The Gamer go to their owner, any other claims and content that you see that do not belong to me… do not belong to me but to their owner.**

 **I make this because I wish to try my hand at writing story since I am making games and I want to improve my writing skill a lot, this way I can make a story to my games, maybe even change those stories I write here to game. I will need Beta-Reader as I will admit that my grammar will be glaring mistakes here as I am struggling with how grammar work, but not just that, but I need beta-reader to see if I am doing this type of story since it seems I am making my character talking to themselves too much for my taste.**

 **Key:**

*BOOM* - major sound effects that shook the Gamer.

"Hey, no lollygagging." – character speaking.

'What the Fuck!' – mental thought.

 **Welcome to the Dream! – Subconscious talking.**

 **"** **You dare to resist us!" – Demon talking.**

This seems familiar to me. – Action Narrative or monologuing in the head.

 **Chapter 3**

I am running toward the kingdom because just 15 to 30 minutes ago, I saw pink orb falling out of the sky, I cannot tell if it is beginning of season 1, 2, or even 3. I do not see green orb or anything, but I am sure that Galette Lion Territory is too far away for me to actually see if there is green orb falling as well. But I doubt that my subconscious will drop me off after the first event of the seasons 1, that just waste of fun. I stop my running as I came across the cliff. I look around and behold is the battlefield or multiple game arenas that are merged into one large tournament, if you want to be specific. I see that there are many cat people and dog people fighting each other over various areas. Wow, I l know that anime show that there is a lot of them, but holy shit, this is a lot. I am now worried if I can even handle them like princess and hero and some of the high-rank characters did so… I look like and spot captains of Biscotti Republic, Éclair whom are slashing vary of emblem arts at many cat people opponents that are running toward to her. I see Lorrain who are stabbing at opponents with his lance weapon…

'I starting to seriously reconsider if I really training enough for this fight…' I gulp down my salvia that for unknown reasons get dried. Let try to see if I can use observe on both of them from this distance.

 **Status,**

 **Name: Eclair**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Species: Biscottian (Dog People)**

 **Title: Praetorian Knight**

 **Age: 14**

 **Level: 13**

 **Strength: 13**

 **Vitality: 9**

 **Dexterity: 17**

 **Intelligence: 8**

 **Wisdom: 5**

 **Charisma: 7**

 **Luck: 6**

 **Status: Death Protected – If you are put in a situation where you could have died, then you will merely turn into Beast Ball… While in Beast Ball, all of your stats are effective 1 and you recover from damages at a far faster rate, once you are near recover, then you will return to normal form.**

 **Status,**

 **Name: Lorrain**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Biscottian (Dog People)**

 **Title: Knight Leader**

 **Age: 34**

 **Level: 28**

 **Strength: 34**

 **Vitality: 27**

 **Dexterity: 17**

 **Intelligence: 16**

 **Wisdom: 22**

 **Charisma: 14**

 **Luck: 10**

 **Status: Death Protected – If you are put in a situation where you could have died, then you will merely turn into Beast Ball… While in Beast Ball, all of your stats are effective 1 and you recover from damages at a far faster rate, once you are near recover, then you will return to normal form.**

'…' I stare at the screen.

Hold the fuck up, let me look at mine so I can rage at the bullshit.

 **Status,**

 **Name: Caleb**

 **GBS: 104 / 104**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Human**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Age: 16**

 **Level: 4**

 **Strength: 8**

 **Vitality: 8**

 **Dexterity: 8**

 **Intelligence: 12**

 **Wisdom: 11**

 **Charisma: 23**

 **Luck: 23**

 **Stat Points: 0**

 **Perk Points: 1**

 **Status: Death Protected – If you are put in a situation where you could have died, then you will merely turn into Human Ball… It looks like a chibi version of you but sphere looking. While in Human Ball, all of your stats are effective 1 and you recover from damages at a far faster rate, once you are near recover, then you will return to normal form.**

'My fucking ass, my Charisma and Luck is the only thing that is higher than their stats and it not really that useful in combat beside my Luck as I am sure if I dissed at it, it will somehow backfire at me. But luckily me, I have seen whole anime, so I have a general idea of how to beat them. I have noticed that not once have the high rank have ever been touch in back or head to get removed from the game. Maybe it does not work for them or Hero is not strong enough or fast enough to actually touch them, but of course, they want to show off their fight rather than ending it in such dishonorable way.' I am rage and calm down in one fell swoop. At least I am smarter and wiser than the girl. I suppose it not surprising that brother is stronger as he is the older brother.

I wonder where Cinque is… I kind of expecting him to be here. I look around and heard announcing that Hero of the Biscotti Republic is here. I saw him did his dramatic entrance, oh I am so going to outdo that. I observe him as well, better safe than sorry.

 **Status,**

 **Name: Cinque**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Human**

 **Title: Hero of the Biscotti Republic**

 **Age: 13**

 **Level: 14**

 **Strength: 17**

 **Vitality: 13**

 **Dexterity: 14**

 **Intelligence: 10**

 **Wisdom: 3**

 **Charisma: 8**

 **Luck: 5**

 **Status: None – Nothing interesting is impacting you yet.**

'Hmm, just about what I expect.' Though that is awfully low wisdom, I suppose that what happens when you are so dense when it comes with love… Same with the girl next to him, but then she realized her feeling only because of her friends. Actually, they both are young, so I guess the true meaning of love does not get fully realized by either of them anytime soon. But then this is anime and those are known for their bullshit that could not be possible in reality…

I watch Cinque speeding around the field scoring point for the dog people. It is time for me to jump in, maybe I can use demon and empty PD to get close to those powerful being in order to one shot them using head or back tactics. But does the demons PD have the ability to absorb magical field? Could not want them to suck it up and actually kill those people for real.

 **Do not worry, your Demon PD is not capable of summoning one unless it like a boss or something.**

That is reassuring. Well, I wait long enough. I front flip off and down the cliff. I instantly flip and put my feet on the face of cliff and jump really hard on it and flew off it toward to the battlefield.

"WHAT IS THIS, SOMEONE JUST APPEAR FROM THE EDGE OF THE BATTLEFIELD AND IT SEEM THAT THERE ARE OTHER PERSON LIKE CINQUE, DID GALETTE SUMMON THEIR HERO ALREADY!" The Announcer rang out throughout the battlefield.

'Huh, other like me?' Cinque wondered as he spots to look the screen to get a better glimpse of opponent that he may have to face.

'Hmm? I know for sure that I have not summoned any hero… Hmm, could there be new faction joining in this battle? But that news along with hero Cinque is enough to make this battle interesting enough for me to join in.' Leo smiled as she is looking at the battlefield from within the camp.

'FUCK! I TOTALLY FORGET TO MAKE MY DAMN DRAMATIC ENTRANCE!' I mentally raging at myself for forgetting this. I look around and see a bunch of cat people surrounding me. It seems I have to prepare myself for the fight.

"IT SEEM THAT THE NEWCOMER ARE IN FACT A COMBATANT AND SINCE IT TOWARD GALETTES I AM WILLING TO BET THAT IT NOT A HERO OF THEIRS. WHO ARE YOU, NEWCOMER?" The announcer asks me.

"I am Caleb," I reply to the screen while drawing the Iron Broadsword out of my back. I use to observe and this is what I get

 **Status,**

 **Name: Earl**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Galettean (Cat people)**

 **Title: Hero of the Biscotti Republic**

 **Age: 15**

 **Level: 7**

 **Strength: 7**

 **Vitality: 5**

 **Dexterity: 4**

 **Intelligence: 4**

 **Wisdom: 4**

 **Charisma: 5**

 **Luck: 6**

 **Status: Death Protected – If you are put in a situation where you could have died, then you will merely turn into Beast Ball… While in Beast Ball, all of your stats are effective 1 and you recover from damages at a far faster rate, once you are near recover, then you will return to normal form.**

Quick observe show me that that about the average among them. But my god, while I outmatch them, they are still to close to my stat. Granted I have higher stats while lower level than them. But this is a mass mob, they have number advantage over me… But then, I do not have emblem arts but rather pure magic.

"SO I TAKE IT THAT YOU ARE PARTICIPATING IN THIS FIGHT FOR FACTION, IF SO, THEN STATE YOUR FACTION." The announcer calls out to me.

'This is a moment of truth, the moment I announce faction, I can bet they probably will try to kill me or imprison me or even seal me away.' I watch around me carefully.

"I am making my own faction out of the Demon Clan. I am aiming to be the Demon Lord that will rule the Demon Clan and change their path, for a greater good or the greater evil! And I wish to get involved in your battle, so I can get stronger!" I yell out.

Galetteans watch me closer after that announcement.

"IT SEEM THAT NEWCOMER WISH TO CHALLENGE BOTH FACTIONS, BISCOTTI REPUBLIC, AND GALETTE LION TERRITORY, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO THIS COMING DEMON LORD." Announcer announcing to the field, more specific the two princesses of two factions.

"I accept his challenge! Éclair and Cinque. Show him our mighty of Hero and Knight!" Millhi announcing as she appears on the screen from atop her castle. Cinque and Éclair with dog people appear from the hilltop and look at me.

I look at them and hold out my large sword in their direction.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come and get me." I said while wondering if I am asking for death wish with cat people already surrounding me and two people that outmatch me in both stats and levels… Ironic enough, only my Luck can save me now.

"I agree to his challenge and this is awfully confident of you despite that you are alone against full mighty of two factions." A voice says that behind me and I freeze as I recognize that feline voice anyway in this world. I slowly turn around and see her standing there not 5 meters away from me and smirking… with BIG ASS BATTLEAXE on her shoulder…

"True, I am alone, but that stops now!" I told her as I cast 5 Demon PD around me, feeling energy drained out of me. The black and purple swirling sinister at the 5 vortexes that seemly to bend the space around them causing distortion effects. Out of portal are 5 Tusk Demons, 3 of them are brawlers and wielding nothing but their bare hand. 2 of them wield a dual short sword. That was just one Portal, now if you combine that with all 5 portals, there is 15 Brawler Tusks and 10 Rogue Tusks. That can hold off both factions for a bit.

Leo looks at me with a puzzled expression as if trying to figure out how that is possible.

"What? I am not 'coming Demon Lord' for nothing. Unfortunate, since I am not a demon, those demons would not listen to me and will attack me as well." I said with a sad face as I cannot seem to find out how to do so last two days.

"So, you decide to summon them knowing the risk? Heh, I like your gut, kid." She looks at me with a feral grin. Emblem appears and glowing brightly behind her as the demons start to attack the Galettean people around me, completely ignoring me, thank god for high Luck. I look at her and realized what she about to do… I instant use observe and prepared to cast Empty PD to avoid the incoming explosion. I peek behind me and saw that Éclair is holding Cinque with leg tensing as if readied herself to jump away from the coming attack while the Biscottians people are running down the hill to join the fray of the battle against Demon Faction with their Galetteans brothers and sisters in arms.

 **Status,**

 **Name: Leo**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Species: Galettean (Cat people)**

 **Title: Princess of the Galette Lion Territory**

 **Age: 16**

 **Level: 32**

 **Strength: 47**

 **Vitality: 32**

 **Dexterity: 26**

 **Intelligence: 16**

 **Wisdom: 19**

 **Charisma: 11**

 **Luck: 9**

 **Status: Death Protected – If you are put in a situation where you could have died, then you will merely turn into Beast Ball… While in Beast Ball, all of your stats are effective 1 and you recover from damages at a far faster rate, once you are near recover, then you will return to normal form.**

Oh Jeez, I am so having a death wish. Okay watch that damn emblem art and cast Empty PD and try to use that distraction to hit her in the back or head and hopeful it like one shot her or otherwise I am a dead man walking.

I watch muscles on Leo twitch and knew it time to cast.

"Empty PD" I whispered as I fade from the view just right as Leo cast her emblem art.

"MAJOR BIG EXPLOSION!" Leo bellow as she strikes the ground with her Great Battle Axe. Everything just went nuked for a moment. There is massive crater center on where she stood with a load of beast balls of both factions around her and my demon force are nowhere to be seen.

'This is such a bullshit power, I could have struggled to just handle those demon force by myself. Granted, I am speaking of if I just fight them alone, granted she has an army with her but still, those AOE damages are just overkill.' I gawk at the sight of the crater. Thank god I have quick wit to cast Empty PD to escape unscratched. Now quickly touch her in the back of the head and hopeful it counts as both back and head and defeat her.

I got behind her as she looks around her, with such as a wide eye.

"Oh god, he is human, oh god, what if I kill him by accident," Leo whispered that just happen to be loud enough for me to hear her.

'Ahh, shit, I forget that humans like me are not supposed to be under the magical field and as such can get killed… Wait a fucking second, I could have died for real if I didn't have Empty PD and be under the magical field… How did Cinque survive this bullshit?' I mentally raging at myself for the unknown number of times this day.

"PD Destroy," I whisper as I am behind her, touch the back of her head, praying to all of the gods of luck for a miracle.

"Nani?" she turns around and looks at me… before she disappeared into the cloud. The cloud fades away and reveals Leo in her beast ball form on my hand.

'Huh, they do speak Japanese as well, though I cannot help but feeling something is seriously wrong here as I subconsciously petting Leo the Beast Ball.

 **Yo, you cannot use me in that sentence you fool. I am mighty and powerful subconscious that have seen beyond your reality and guiding you on a path of godhood.**

Leo the Beast Ball start to purring and try to get closer to my hand.

 **FUCK, THIS SHIT IS CUTE AS FUCK! LET THIS MIGHTY BEING PET THIS ONE SOME MORE.**

My petting season intensified some more and Leo the Beast Ball purring even more.

"WELL, IT SEEMS THAT NEWCOMER DEMON LORD, CALEB, HAVE NOT ONLY SURVIVES LEO FAMOUS FIRE EXPLOSION SEAL ART BUT EVEN DEFEAT HER. THIS MEAN THAT VICTORY OF THE GALETTE LION TERRITORY VERSUS… WHAT IS THE NAME OF YOUR CLAN AND ONE YOU ARE FROM?" The announcer asks me.

"I am from the Influence of the Demon Clan and I am forming the…" I ponder, while petting Leo the Beast Ball, over of the meaningful name and how it may impact me. What do I want to do with this clan? I know that I want the clan to be with me not just in this world but the next one and after that as well. I think I know the name for this clan of mine.

"The Game Riften, a clan whose powers will traverse and play games throughout this world and beyond." I finished my answer.

"THE VICTORY OF THE GALETTE LION TERRITORY VERUS THE GAME RIFTEN HAVE BEEN AWARDED TO THE GAME RIFTEN. NOW, ONLY BISCOTTI REPUBLIC REMAINED TO STOP THE SEEMLY UNSTOPPABLE DEMON LORD THAT IS COMING TO PLAY GAME WITH YOU!" The Announcer rang out.

I am wondering what skills those people have to make this sound so much better than what I could have been able to do on my own. I look around and notice that Galettean people are retreating and a medic team came to me and I gave them Leo the Beast Ball who seem sadden that it has to leave the petting season. The medic team retreating with Leo the Beast Ball. I walk out of the crater and observing my surrounding to see what I have left to deal with.

I heard crashes behind me as I look and saw duo on the floor, no doubt that they fall from the sky in order to escape the explosion, get up and prepared to fight me. Éclair seems surprises that I was able to defeat Leo so easily.

"You are a CHEATER!" Éclair yells at me with such angry face.

'Ehh? I was not expecting that reaction, but then I did technically do dishonorable way to defeat someone. But she gets that for using a move that could have killed me for real.' I look at her with a passive face that just pisses her off more.

"There no way, you can beat her so easi- You are right, I just appear behind her and tap her head to instant defeat her." I interrupted her.

"Now, shall we fight or are you go to surrender?" I hold out my Iron Broadsword.

Éclair got angry at my nonchalantly comment and dashed toward to me in which I have to instantly put up my sword… Not that it matters as she is too fast for me and strikes at me in various locations. I drop my sword and draw out my Daemonium and cast Minor Fire Shield.

 **Warning: GBS is getting lower, you have 76 out of 104 remaining.**

"OW!" Éclair exclaimed as she got burned from the shield that I have conjured up. I cast Firebolt at her point-blank shot.

"OOF!" she grunts as she slides through the floor and stops next to her, before her armor breaks… this cause Cinque to look away, blushing.

'Perfect, this distraction is what I need.' I thought as I cast Undead PD around Cinque while I put away my book and pick up the sword from the floor.

6 skeletons are raised from the ground, 4 of them are barehand but arm with magical cold claw and other 2 are with a normal sword. Cinque immediate cast his fire emblem art, which is not that effective against undead with cold magic. But regardless, he destroyed two of unarmed skeletons. I run at him with him distracted and raised my Iron Broadsword high to slash at him. My attack got blocked by Éclair who got up while severely injured and nude.

"You will pay for that!" She yells at me.

I stared at her as one skeleton claw at her back. She grunts and that short lapse in focus was all I need to pummel her head with the flat side of my sword to knock her ground unconscious. I now look at Cinque who just finish off last of my undead.

"Wow, I am only one right now, so you are powerful?" Cinque ask me.

"No, I am just lucky, truthful, I am jealous that you are so much strong at such early age," I told him.

Cinque holds up his battle staff as I hold up my Iron Broadsword. I slashed first, and Cinque blocks it before backflip, kick my sword off me as I cannot handle the sudden shift of large sword with low strength. I backflip as I draw out my book, already readying to cast Firebolt. I look up and about to utter the spell when Cinque appeared in front of me and touch in the front of my head.

"Sorry, just doing what you just did," Cinque said while rubbing behind his head.

"Heh, I like you, do not worry, I doubt I will win this battle alone anyway," I told him.

 **Warning: You have suffered a Critical Game Blow which is when you get touched in head or back and effect get stronger if you have been touch in the back of your head. One of two cause your GBS to go straight to 0 and get both cause you to change right into Human Ball Form or Beast Ball Form. Only work in the field where the magic of Flognarde existed and applied to those who are under their effect.**

Ahh, I see as everything fade.

Cinque's POV,

Caleb suddenly puffs out in a cloud and in it place a Beast Ball… Actually, it probably makes more sense to called it Human Ball. I pick it up and hold Caleb the Human Ball who is snoring his injuries away.

"IT SEEM THAT CALEB HAVE FALLEN AT THE HAND OF HERO OF THE BISCOTTI REPUBLIC, CINQUE! THIS MEAN THE VICTORY OF THIS THREE-WAY FACTIONS BATTLE HAVE CONCLUDED WITH THE VICTORY GO TO BISCOTTI REPUBLIC AND GAME RIFTEN IN SECOND PLACE ALONG WITH GALETTE LION TERRITORY IN FINAL PLACE!" Announcer rang out once again.

"You did good Caleb, just by be a literal one-man army," I say to Caleb, who smile at the comment in his sleep. I watch as the Biscottian medic team rushing to me and tending to down Éclair who are still unconscious, and I gave Caleb over to them as they never see human turn into Beast Ball or Human Ball at this case, so this is new, and they need to make sure everything is all right with me.

Caleb's POV,

I slowly woke up in a nice room, which is hospital and I notice that there are several dog girl nurses running by and guards at the entrance to the outside, most likely for me as I am unknown variable that did declare to be the coming demon lord which is part of faction that is their enemy.

 **Hello, it seems that you have level up quite a bit from that fights. Also, I seem to get stronger as such I can put in normal Gamer ability in its places, such as HP and MP. But true ID along with some other things is still outside of my ability at the moment.**

 **Notice: your Gamer's Ability have been updated, please check your changelog in your menus to see the changes have been made, there is quite a number of changes.**

I stared at the screen that pops up… It seems that I am one step closer to be a true gamer. But PD has its benefits as it shown in last battles. I look around me before I check the changelog in case someone watching me.

"Changelog," I whispered to myself.

 **Changelog,**

 **HP has been added.**

 **MP has been added.**

 **Observe have been changing to see HP, MP as well.**

 **Defense points have been added to equipment.**

 **Damage points have been added to equipment.**

 **Observe have been changing to see Defense and Damage points as well.**

 **Your GBS have been removed and replace with HP, the function is basically the same as before.**

 **Your MP serve as your mental points, all of your spiritual energy such as mana, Ki, etc. are considered mental points. Run out of mental points and you cannot use any ability, perk, a skill that needs MP.**

 **Your Gamer's Body has been updated and now cover your physical energy, in other words, you do not need to eat, drink, bathroom, sleep ever again.**

 **You will now unlock perks relating to your stat every time you hit 25 stat points milestones.**

 **Your Gamer's Soul can now control your level of MP which can hide you from those who sense MP or limiting you for more challenges.**

 **Your Gamer's System has been updated for this new influx of data.**

 **Your Intelligence will now impact the amount of MP.**

 **Your Wisdom will now impact the regen of MP.**

 **Your Vitality will now impact the amount and regen of HP instead of GBS.**

 **Regen of HP will be renamed as HPR.**

 **Regen of MP will be renamed as MPR.**

 **Both HPR and MPR regen per second.**

 **Description of your STATS has been changed.**

 **Description of your Skills has been changed.**

 **Description of your Perks has been changed.**

 **This Changelog will change frequently.**

 **Notice: You have recovered all of your HP and MP from sleeping.**

 **Notice: The debuff Human Ball have expired.**

 **Notice: You have level up to 8.**

 **Notice: Your Art of the Melee Combat have level up to 4.**

 **Notice: Your Art of the Magic Combat have level up to 3.**

 **Notice: Your Physical Endurance has leveled up to 4.**

 **Notice: Your Mana Manipulation has leveled up to 5.**

 **Notice: Your Pseudo ID Create/Destroy have level up to 5.**

Hmm, this is nice. Let see, I believe my subconscious says something about the fact that I just level up?

 **Notice: you have level up to 8 as you defeat several high-level characters, but you do not get full 'experience point' as you did not kill them.**

… So, I have to kill someone if I want to get full points. What level could I be if I have killed them instead?

 **About level 21. But of course, that is if you can survive long enough against other high-level soldiers who will try to kill you since you become killer… who want to be a demon lord… in order to use those stat points and perk points.**

Thank goodness I did not kill them, but the gain is quite nice. I wonder if I can use import and export to retry this world and just do genocide route, then retry the world and have a high level from start. It will be like Undertale only I get to keep my level when I start again.

 **And just like Undertale, the abnormity and crossover event will be high as data between two save will be abnormal. Unless you do not mind start over your progression in that world with high level rather than continue the save with high level.**

Of course, I have forgotten about the risks of merging save. Well, it is time to put those stat points to beneficial uses.

"Status," I whisper to myself.

 **Status,**

 **Name: Caleb**

 **HP: 80 (112)**

 **HPR: 4 per second**

 **MP: 120 / 120**

 **MPR: 5.5 per second**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Human**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Age: 16**

 **Level: 4**

 **Strength: 8**

 **Vitality: 8**

 **Dexterity: 8**

 **Intelligence: 12**

 **Wisdom: 11**

 **Charisma: 23**

 **Luck: 23**

 **Stat Points: 20**

 **Perk Points: 1**

 **Status: Death Protected – If you are put in a situation where you could have died, then you will merely turn into Human Ball… It looks like a chibi version of you but sphere looking. While in Human Ball, all of your stats are effective 1 and you recover from damages at a far faster rate, once you are near recover, then you will return to normal form.**

I also check the new menu that pops up showing my data, and boy there is the whole bunch of rules that are now applied to my stats. I also notice that my Luck and Charisma are near to 25 for that milestone perks, but I want to see if I can train those stats maybe by gambling some of my kill-earn money away and singing with Millhi, I am sure that my Charisma will make sure I don't look like a retard when singing… hopeful it does not need skill, otherwise I will singing badly… maybe my luck can help me escape the awkward moment if it does happen.

One nurse spotted me, look like I will allocate my stats later. She walks to me while guards keep a closer eye on me just in case I did something funny.

"Oh, you are now wake, sir. Umm, our princess wants to talk to you about… umm… your title… hehehe, sorry if you are feeling bothered by me." The dog girl says very timidly and nervous to me. Must be me be the coming demon lord again…

"Oh, it is of no problem, dear… but which princess want to talk to me, I recalled there are two princesses in that combat." I assured her and ask her a questions as I actually do not know which one and I am expecting Leo to talk to me on matter of combat and how I defeat her or she wants to kill me because of assumption that I might be the demon that kills Millhi, and if it Millhi then It can be matter of political reasons as I am the coming Demon Lord and she might want to secure an alliance with me.

"Oh, right my bad, our princess Millhi want to meet you." The dog nurse reply to my question.

"Okay, well where do I meet her?" I ask her other question.

"Oh, she is in other room, guards will lead you to her." She told me.

"Oh, thanks," I told her. I got up and check to make sure I have everything with me. I notice that my demonic book and Iron Broadsword is missing. I quick check my inventory and notice it is no longer there. I guess they do not want me to carry my weapon around and the book was because of its demonic nature which I imagine they can pick up on that. I walk to the entrance of this place which apparently is not a hospital but the medic wing of the castle.

"Hello, I was told that Princess Millhi wants to see me?" I ask the guards.

"Yes, the Princess want to see you, let us be off and see her." The guard reply and we start walking to the throne room. We arrive there after a two minute or so. Princess Millhi herself sit on the throne while Hero Cinque stands by her side. Rico and Éclair, who angrily glaring at me are there as well.

"Hello, Princess Millhi and Hero Cinque, fancy to see you two here." I smile disarming.

"Hello Demon Lord Caleb, I take it that your rest is good," Millhi said.

"Please call me Caleb as I am not Demon Lord or even Demon yet. I am still Human… well, maybe not pure Human but Human regardless. But yes, I find my sleep quite restful and thank you for helping me instead of killing me when I am in such a vulnerable spot." I corrected her.

"Oh, it is of no problem, I do not wish to kill you as that is distasteful especially when you did not kill Leo when she is in her beast ball like we thought you will do," Millhi told me truthfully.

"Ahh, I never intended on killing anyone anyway. Though I am surprised that you have not asked how human like me existing here and still be under the influence of the Flognarde field." I told her.

"That does show up in my thought, but I am sure that our Chief Researcher of the National Research School of Biscotti, Rico, here will ask you that regardless. But what I want to ask is where do you find this book that has a strong demonic presence and what are you aiming to do with this demon clan of your?" Millhi ask me.

Hmm, this is a good point, I have thought of a name for demon clan and its reason for existing, but not the goal.

"Well, I found this book in some ruin in a forest a day or two walks from here… Which by the way, where is my weapon and my book?" I ask her.

"The weapon is be stored in the armory, I will send the guard to retrieve it and as for the book, it is dangerous for it to be on your person as it may twist your mind. So, Rico thought it is best to lock it away. Now the purpose?" Millhi says.

That make sense but let hope Rico curiosity do not get best of her as I am sure she is smart enough to read the book and clumsy enough to accidentally drop a bit of her blood to active the book and start to twist her mind and not wise enough to actually fully resist the influence of the demon.

"Now, the purpose of this new clan I am making is…" I process to say.

 **Hello, I am sorry that I upload this chapter late as I got night shift job for the weekend and find my time to write cramp between full-time night shift and college.**

 **Anyone who can find what is wrong between Caleb and Leo when he mentions something is wrong. PM me and if you are the first one to get the reason right. I will PM you and you can choose between the concept of the demons that he is will lead. Currently, Influence of the Demon Clan focuses on the concept of Demonic Corruption in which they will corrupt everything into demons. You can pick lust that makes Caleb's Demon Force focus on sex and stuff like that or war which they will fight all the time. You can pick the concept. Or you can have your OC added to this story in this form.**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Species:**

 **Title:**

 **Age:**

 **Level: 10**

 **Strength:**

 **Vitality:**

 **Dexterity:**

 **Intelligence:**

 **Wisdom:**

 **Charisma:**

 **Luck:**

 **Status:**

 **STAT POINT: 50**

 **BIO:**

 **You can decide what this OC relationship with Caleb will be, will they be lover, enemy? Friend, or nemesis? What is this person's unique ability, can be crossover from other such as having Sharingan or Super Saiyan, please pick one and avoid instant power up, but I will allow one that can be build up to great level rather than one that makes you godlike from start, you can try and maybe I can find a way to limit it or make it progressive before godlike OP. You can add anything else here if you want to. Make sure you spent those stat points, you only get 5 stat point per level up and you have to tell me what this person build will be, will this person be archer, gunner, paladin, etc. so I can assign it to level up stat point, you just decide what this person start out with.**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Demonic Gamer of the Flognarde**

 **I own only my OC character. Those of Dog Days and The Gamer go to their owner, any other claims and content that you see that do not belong to me… do not belong to me but to their owner.**

 **I make this because I wish to try my hand at writing story since I am making games and I want to improve my writing skill a lot, this way I can make a story to my games, maybe even change those stories I write here to game. I will need Beta-Reader as I will admit that my grammar will be glaring mistakes here as I am struggling with how grammar work, but not just that, but I need beta-reader to see if I am doing this type of story since it seems I am making my character talking to themselves too much for my taste.**

 **Key:**

*BOOM* - major sound effects that shook the Gamer.

"Hey, no lollygagging." – character speaking.

'What the Fuck!' – mental thought.

 **Welcome to the Dream! – Subconscious talking.**

" **You dare to resist us!" – Demon talking.**

This seems familiar to me. – Action Narrative or monologuing in the head.

 **Chapter 4**

"Now, the purpose of this new clan I am making is…" I process to say.

 ***SLAM***

The door rang out as I immediacy look around and saw Leo walk in with her big ax and a feral grin that seemly like she want to fight me and know her from anime, she probably does.

"Leo! There no need to slam the door like that." Millhi says as she glares at her for this interruption.

"It quite alright princess. Leo, I will fight you later." I calm down Millhi and Leo in one move.

"Fight me? What makes you think I wa—Cut the bullshit, I can sense that you have a fighting spirit and that you want to restore your pride just because you got takedown by surprise." I cut her off harshly.

"Hmm, you sure that you want to redraw? You don't look like you can fight directly." Leo taunts me.

"I still have other tricks up my sleeve," I say as I sweat bullets when I realized that she is right, and I am in no shape to fight direct combat and surprises are not at my side. I really need training and work on more creative magic and probably some sort of summon as those demons are not allied and I can't risk losing them into the city.

"But you are not only one with tricks and you don't have your spellbook with you for this rematch as it reeks of demon taint. Yes, I watch TV of our match." Leo says as she smirks while looking at me for any response, to which I give none.

'well, shit, that book was my most used combat at the moment, and I am not strong or fast enough with Broad Sword to counter her… I really do not want to use PD besides the empty one to escape any major AOE damage from Leo, but surprise is out of game as she now aware of my "teleportation," though I wonder if she thinks that ability is part of me or because I have book that is supposedly powerful because DEMON MAGIC. Maybe I should reserve magic as last resort in order to trick her into thinking I do not have magic… wait, I do not have to fight her with blade or sorcery but with words, and my charisma… yeah, what am I going to do? Woo her into becoming a pacifist. Fuck that, this is a brutal cat girl we are talking about!'

I stare at Leo blank as my mind slowly collapsing from the realization of the rematch as a motive for her to kill me since no doubt the seeing star mirror is controlled by demonic god kitsune who no doubt portraying me as demon lord who kills Millhi and Cinque… that just too cliché to come true but since this is anime world, I am betting that is exactly what will happen. Well, I suppose there no way for me to succeed in the first round of the game, so I will restart once I die… hopefully not in a painful manner since no doubt that my HP needs to go away and that turns off my Gamer's Body… I really do not want other of that arm chopped off event again…

My Gamer's Mind kicked in and I feel myself get calm the fuck down. "Yes, you are General of your force, so I am not surprised that you will research on the supposed "demon lord" no?" I told her. "So, it is true. You are a demon lo… Nope, I am not even a demon, just a human." I counter her before her mind decides to go down that path of killing me.

"Then why do you want to be demon lord?" Leo asks me in curiosity as to what sane does human possess to decide to become "evil and dangerous demon."

"We must not forget that Jose does have his hand on a demonic book and that can influence him into wanting to be demon lord. It is a powerful book after all." Rico says while Millhi agrees.

"Unfortunately for you, I have not even active the book for demonic transformation so no influence there. As for your question Leo, it simply because I want to explore the realm and beyond while bedding all of the hots girl I have met." I spoke without shame.

"Oh mine, that is bold dream… especially when you are not be influenced by a demon. What brought about this decision as that cannot be normal for a human to have…" Leo reply while having slightly pink flush her cheek, I took a quick glance behind me and see that Millhi have the more noticeable pink cheek and Rico and Cinque just stare at me while Eclair looks like she wants to shove a sword or two all the way up in my ass… maybe she is into that.

"Yes, that is true, but something happens in my old world and I am looking at this as second chance to fulfill my desire," I say.

"Someone summon you?" Millhi asks me, no doubt as Hero Summoning are not that common.

"No, I died, and my spirit was dragged to here by some powerful being who does not want to be named right now," I say out loud while enjoying everyone reaction of faceplant animation as they heard what I just said.

"Well, that is interesting, does this who shall not be named being have a reason for you to be here?" Cinque asks.

"Yeah, this Voldemort dude wants me to have fun as I have rather pitiful life in my old world," I say.

 **HAHA, very funny… except for the reasons you are dead is because you cross the street to get to the other side. That shit is hilarious.**

"So, this being is Voldemort?" Leo asks. "Nah, that was a reference to a joke that Cinque says with Who shall not be named in my old world," I reply back to Leo.

"Is this whole spirit thing being why you are able to be under the magical field of Flognarde?" Rico asks me. "Yes, I am tied to this world as such I am under the field but not the incorporeal and flying spirit, but not so tied down that I can only exist in this realm," I confirmed one of her theory about my abilities.

"So, does this being want you to be a demon?" Leo asks.

"No, he gave me choices to be an outsider or part of any of your kingdoms or be a demon. I just decide to be an outsider who wants to form his own demonic force." I told Leo.

"Wait, what do you mean by "part of your kingdom" as in you can become a citizen of our kingdom without us even know it?" Millhi asks while eclair stares at me suspiciously.

"I believe so, but I am uncertain of that as I didn't even bother to questions on those," I answer her question.

"So, is this being God?" Rico asks me.

"No, at least not the god of your reality, as far as I know, just capable of bending your reality a bit to allow me to be part of this reality. Remember, I am the spirit with no vessel to reside in, so I can be different species, different gender, different me just by implant me in the new body anyway. Though I have no idea how he will put me as part of your kingdom, maybe alter memory or give me false memory or something." I told Rico the answer to her question.

"Okay, that is enough questions for me," I say as I realized we have been talking for more than an hour. That and I can hear my stomach grumbling.

"Yes, that was nice talk, let have a breakfast." Millhi announcing to everyone in the throne room.

"Do not worry, Leo. We will have that fight after breakfast." I say to Leo, just as guard suspicious arrive way, way too late to giving me my Iron board sword back.

"Thank you for return my sword back guard," I say as guard merely nods his head to me. I can not help but get a wrong feeling from the guard. Like there something twisted about him.

"Hey Millhi, I do not know why, but I get a bad vibe from that guard, first he is very late to get my sword back, the armory cannot that far… secondly… who put away the book..." I whisper to Millhi.

"Yes, it seems odd that guard is late to return the sword, but Rico is one who returns the book, so the guard cannot be influenced by the book as it is secured and hidden away, thanks to Rico," Millhi responds to me in a whispering manner.

"You know that we have more sensitive ears than a normal human does? Right? That whispering about guards and books cannot be hidden from us…" Leo told us while Rico and Éclair nodding, agreeing with Leo while Cinque just puzzled stare at us.

"Righttt… I knew that…" Millhi and I say at the same time while I totally forget that while this is anime world, it is much more realistic than normal, so I cannot really be like fuck logic as much as normal anime does…

The group ate breakfast in silent… Though Leo tense up, obviously get pumped up for a fight… After breakfast, we head to the courtyard, where the training took place. I lift my great sword and held it in combat stance. Leo just crosses her arm.

"Are you ready?" Leo asked while smirking at me, a powerless mage.

"As ready as I am at getting my ass hand to me." I reply back, thinking of a plan to beat her, I cannot use summon an aspect of PD as I do not want to release monsters in the city. I can use it to get around her, but her reflex will be faster than me and no doubt she will be on guard for me to appear behind her… How do I even defeat… no, give her a good fight?

Millhi stands in the middle of the edge of the area as a referrer for our fight.

"Are you two readies! Then fight." Millhi calls out to both of us.

Leo took the first move and was instant on me before I could do anything before, I could even think of magic.

"One, and two, and three!" Leo says after each hit; she strikes at me then roundhouse kick me to the edge of the courtyard.

 **Warning, your health is at 50%. Also, she has the skill of heavy hitter, mean she can ignore light armor.**

Holy shit, I know she is powerful… but to take down half of my health with only hand to hand combat, if she has a weapon, I will die. I will have to use PD to hide and try to think of a spell to use without my book… I have a great sword… never mind, apparently, I lost it when I got around kick away from it…

"Well, what are you going to do? Oh, so-called coming demon lord?" Leo smirk at me.

"Just because I do not have a book does not mean I cannot use magic," I yell at her before I try to utter PD, she appeared before with feet approaching my face to smash it flat. I was able to complete the spell and escape the attack. I am thanking my Luck stat profound as I knew that she by all right should have got me before I finish my spell. Now to think of a new spell. She is strong, fast, and have high health. I cannot even hope to bind her or damage her as she will just get stronger armor and weapon. I could wait her out by throwing monster at her, but that is unfair and well, I do not want those monsters to leave, not that they can with Leo and other heroes around. She quickly jumps away and stays alerted for her backside.

Suddenly, an idea pops up in my head.

'Hey, this PD has a limit area, I can shrink it from max range, and can I move part of my body outside of PD without completely exposing myself?'

 **Yes, you can do so, but if you attack while exposing part of yourself, then PD will collapse as it will fail its intended use.**

Then this will be good enough. I shrink the size of PD close to me, then expand it toward to sword. I walk over there, put my hand outside of PD and touch the sword before taking it inside PD.

Leo just stares, as she was expecting me to leave PD completely to take the sword, not just my hand, as that too small of a target to strike fast enough.

"OI, really you can make part of your body appear while rest of it hidden. That is not fair, how am I supposed to fight you." Leo pouts at me, at least where I should have been.

I realized that she did not know that this is PD but thought it as a special kind of stealth spell. I can pretend that I can attack her with a sword, get her to low her guard. I can even make my hand appear only and touch her back of he-

 **Sorry, but the critical game blows only count if you are exposed, stealth can count because you can be attacked even when stealth, but this is just cheating, so no critical game blow if you try to, you will just petting her. By the way, the sound is not silent, so if you talk, then beings outside of PD can hear you.**

And fuck you too. But if sound can travel outside of PD, perhaps I can use Charisma to talk her into surrender, hah, what a load of bullshit, but what else can I do.

"Yes, but then… the Demon Lord does not reach his title by playing fair, does he?" I taunt her.

Leo just stares at my area angerly, yeah cat ear can hear my footstep… I walk to her while moving PD to get me closer with collapse the PD, she tenses and raise her guard up as she can hear me get closer.

I got close to her feline ear. I whisper-

"I did say that I will be bedded hot girl, you know that included you right Leo?"

That got the reaction I want as she jumps back with a slightly pink cheek. While I will no doubt lose this battle, I will not lose without anything to gain.

"W-What you are talking about! As if I, Leo the great warrior princess of Galette, will allow a weak stranger to bed me."

I got behind her as she is distracted by my flirting. Not that I stop it.

"So, you are saying that I can bed you if I get strong." I say as I escape from PD to perform Critical Game Blow on her backside. I reach for her back just as she spins around, apparently track my position by my voice. She grabbed my hand before kneeing my stomach bringing my health to the edge of failing.

"Perhaps so, but you got a long while to go before you can even hope to reach my level." She smirks, I smile at her.

"It wouldn't even take that long as you think, I am the coming Demon Lord after all. But for today, I have lost." I said before she smiles then throw me over her body and knock me out as I hit the ground.

I poof out into Human Ball in which she is cradling between her breast. Too bad I was not conscious for this, it all just a passing dream for me.

"I hope you are right; I see potential in you…" Leo quietly said as she smiles at my slumbering form.

 **I am sorry for such a delay in updating this story, I got so busy and end up forget about this. I have been making list of stories that I want to make, but I was unsure if I want to do those stories separate or mix them into some multiverse of Gamers. One of you have suggest OC, I accept that, and she should show up in two chapter or so. I also need male OC, not interest in all female harem. The chapters will shorten to 2,000k words instead of 6k words so I can upload chapters faster and on the point. Once in a while I may upload 6k. It is possible I will redo this story in case I decide to go with multiverse idea.**

Link section for me to keep track of Caleb's stuff. Ignore this.


	6. Is this the end of this Gamer story?

I am sorry to tell you a dear reader of this story. This story will now go on hiatus and possibly redo. The reasons for this is that it been so long since I see Dog Days anime, almost a year ago. So I now no longer remember the events that occurred through anime. The whole events of Seasons 1 were supposed to be a few weeks, I will be fighting against Godlike Demonic Kitsune who will brutally murder me over and over. So, I decided to take a break and work on a new idea, one that is based on ideas of vary of fanfiction related to Gamer abilities. I want to try ideas of Gamer from the author of "The Dark Wolf Shiro" with classes system and once lvl the class to the max, unlock next one, etc. that will help with managing with skill creation, etc. I want to do Multiverse jumping, so I decide to put my new Gamer, Necrorifter, that me. in one of CYOA that I have been meaning to write about, by the name of "Nemesis CYOA by TokHaar Gol". Basically, I will be evil gamer bend on right the balance of scale that is tipping to Good and cause reality unstable by killing "Heroes" and jump to a new world, do again, etc. The first one will be in CYOA, but carry the tradition of this CYOA but with anime, etc. The next one after CYOA is Overlord, the game version, not the anime. You know, the one with 7 sins and minions and retarded people. There is jump chain CYOA for that one. I will do High School DxD, but I want you guys to find good High School DxD jump chain CYOA for that one. I won't slow my pace and instead rush my pace as those stories are mean for me to understand writing and how Gamer should work best for me.

There is a poll for a type of evil Gamer, the one type is where I cuck everyone and have a lot of harem and everything. (More complex and I will rush through stories, so harem will be hallow compared to anime, etc.) the other is where I am a badass genocidal version of Chara from Undertale where I simply destroyed my enemies. (More simple, but maybe bit boring for you guys.) There is a "Other" choice for those who have their own view. You can review your own view of what type of Evil Gamer I should be if you don't agree with poll choices.

Also for aspire5515 and BladeKnightmare. Do you guys want me to use your character with new stories or for this story once I remade this one only?

Also, This Necrorifter Gamer will be the first Gamer in this multiverse by which Caleb or whatever name I will give him can interact with him. Perhaps I will add other Gamer during this CYOA jumping.

Once again, I am sorry. I got lost and have no clue what am I even trying to do with this story. Initial it was supposed to be me be a demonic gamer that basically fucks all the furry, but then I try to be good, then I try to avoid be demonic, then I try to avoid fuck any of characters... I have a fallout with the inital purpose of Gamer in such short amount of time within the story that it cant be character development simply because I take so long between chapters that I wasn't thinking in character mind as I have in previous chapters.


End file.
